Trade in the Sun
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: Godric does not meet the sun. He moves to Shreveport and tries to answer the mysteries of Bill Compton and what Sookie is. Along the way he gets distracted by Fangtasia's new waitress. Eric/Sookie. Godric/OC
1. Rooftop, redux

**There are not enough Godric stories out there! Hopefully this does some justice to the character Alan Hyde so beautifully brought to life. **

**There will crossovers between the show and book universe. Also, I'm trying to avoid the emo Godric as much as possible. **

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>"The Roof." Godric left his bewildered child and signed the necessary documents with Nan. When he arrived on the roof of the Hotel Camilla, Eric was sitting with his legs dangled over the side.<p>

"Eric." The taller vampire stood and regarded his maker. He was confused and angry at Godric's refusal to fight the situation.

"Why Godric?" Eric needed answers.

"I had planned to end my existence in a way which would bring peace."

"Why were you willing to give yourself up?" Godric nearly smiled at Eric's questions. Just like it had been in the beginning, _why why why?_

"Two thousand years is enough" He responded and his eyes briefly flicked to Sookie as she joined them on the roof. He didn't acknowledge her yet, Eric was more important.

"I can't accept this! It's insanity!" Eric yelled and started pacing like a caged lion.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric was furious. Godric saw his child's anger and fear as well as a thousand years of other repressed emotions. Eric was his only child, his greatest accomplishment, and his greatest failure.

"My heart bleeds for you, my child." Godric barely spoke above a whisper, but his words had a physical impact on Eric.

"_Var god dina ord skrämmer mig" _Eric dropped to his knees in front of Godric, his eyes began to fill with red. Those words were enough for Godric to cement his decision, his child was scared, angry, his heart was black and it was all Godric's fault.

_"Father, broder, son._" Godric put his hand on Eric's head. "I will accompany you to your area. You have much to make right." Godric fled to the top of the stairs stopping when he reached Sookie.

"I was scared you going to meet the sun." Sookie explained her presence, she was crying slightly.

"A human come to be with me at what might have been my end. And human tears!" Godric wiped a tear from her face and licked it off his finger. "After two thousand years I can still be surprised. In this I see God." Godric smiled serenely and looked towards Eric's still kneeling form.

"You see Eric's true side. Will you care for him?"

"I can try. I owe you my life after all, but you know how he is."

"I can take the blame for that too." Godric let the smile leave his face. "We will see each other soon Miss Stackhouse." Godric left the roof for his room.

Sookie walked in front of Eric and put a hand on his shoulder. "Eric, the sun will be up soon. You need to get off of here."

Eric put his arms around Sookie and pulled her to him, breathing in her scent. He raised himself to his full height and looked down to her.

"You care." Eric had his hands on Sookie's shoulders.

"I don't hate you enough to want you dead. That hardly means I'm leaving Bill for you. Please, get off the roof."

Eric grinned, his mischievous side coming out despite his tear stained face. Holding Sookie to him by the waist he had them down the stairs in a few seconds.

"Eric!" Sookie pulled away in a huff.

"You do not want me to meet the final death."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sookie crossed her arms and glared at the vampire.

Eric walked forward so he uncomfortably close to her. Leaning close to her ear he whispered, "It means this is the beginning." Before she could protest, he planted a light kiss on her cheek and swiftly disappeared into his room.


	2. A New Face

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>"Does she have any other abilities that you know of?" Godric asked. He and Eric were in Eric's office at Fangtasia and discussing Sookie.<p>

"Other than telepathy and intoxicating blood? No. She is human for all intents and purposes." Eric furrowed his brows and steepled his fingers together.

"It is not only her blood which intoxicates you my child." Godric pointed out.

"Perhaps not. However-"

Eric was cut off by his office door banging open.

"Honestly lady!" Pam was holding a kicking, tiny, tan, woman by the wrists.

"Eric, this woman wished to see you. She even threatened me if I didn't bring her to you." Pam lowered her fangs and hissed at the woman.

"I've seen bigger!" The woman fearlessly looked Pam in the eye.

"Pamela, let her go." Godric said calmly, still sitting in his chair. Eric had risen and was ready to kill the human who had insulted his child. Pam obeyed and released the woman.

Godric took a moment to study the human. She was in her early twenties, had black hair that fell just to her shoulder blades, olive skin, and startling green eyes. She was short, Eric towered over her as an adult would a child. She was also quite thin, although even the two thousand year old vampire could appreciate her slight curves. Her clothing did not mark her as a fangbanger, she wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Who do you think you are? You dare threaten and insult my child" Eric growled, barely able to restrain himself. The woman stepped back slightly, crossed her arms, and glared at Eric.

"My name is Aya Khalisi. I only threatened her after she refused to give me an audience with you." Her accent was definitely Eastern European, Godric suspected she had lived in several places as he could not pin it down to one country. "Normally, I'm a very non-violent person, but threats seemed to be the only language she would understand."

Godric smiled, he found her insolence charming. Eric did not agree, he moved forward menacingly.

"Mr. Northman, we can keep this game up all night if you like. Just know, you are not the oldest, biggest, or scariest vampire I have ever met and really if you would just hear me out I can leave and you'll never see me again."

"I think we should listen to her, Eric." Godric finally put a stop to things. "Please sit down Miss Khalisi. I am Eric's maker, Godric."

Aya gave Godric a graceful bow and accepted a seat. Eric begrudgingly dismissed Pam and sat down behind his desk. "Well?" Was his only prompt for her to speak.

"My brother, Dirazen." Aya pulled a picture from her brown leather purse and slid it across the desk to Eric. "You loaned him a small fortune which he has defaulted on. Now, his wife is dead and he is missing." She folded her hands in her lap and waited.

"I thought I recognized your last name. He's at least twenty years older than you, though." Eric barely looked at the picture.

"I was... a surprise to my father. Dirazen owed you money, correct?".

"First you threaten my child now you accuse me of murder and kidnapping?"

"I did not accuse you of anything. I simply stated the facts, you're the one who mentioned murder and kidnapping." Aya smiled widely at Eric.

Godric laughed at her comment.

"I'm trying to find out what happened to them, Mr. Northman." Aya continued, "If I can put together a timeline, a web of people they were connected to I may be able to find a chink in the chain and figure out who took my brother."

"As well as who killed his wife." Godric added.

"Lydia's genetic heart disease is what killed her. She died two weeks before Dirazen went missing. I'm the only relative their children has left and since the police here are doing nothing I'm doing my own investigation. What can you tell me about Dirazen?" Aya asked Eric.

"He asked for a loan to fund an expedition. He seemed confident that he had discovered a treasure of great value. I loaned him the necessary funds, he went on his expedition and came back empty handed. Are you a treasure hunter as well, Aya?" Eric leaned forward.

"Do I chase myths and fairytales all over the world hoping to find something worth while? No. I'm an archaeologist, just as my father was. Is there anything else about my brother?"

"He was making payments on his debt, he also came here every night."

"Dirazen is not a fangbanger. He was loyal to Lydia."

"That's correct. He never even spoke to anyone, just sat at the bar and drank. He once told the bartender that Fangtasia was where he went for silence."

Godric saw a flash of understanding come over Aya's face. "Thank you, Mr. Northman." She got up to leave, "Godric, it was a pleasure."

"Do you need a job?" Godric asked suddenly and Eric's face blanched briefly.

"Come again?" Aya stared wide-eyed at Godric.

"You said you were caring for your brother's children. There is very little archaeology in northern Louisiana. Eric is in need of a bartender and someone to keep an eye on Fangtasia during the day. Would you like the job?"

"I..." For the first time since she entered the room Aya looked confused. "I do need a job." She admitted.

"Then be here tomorrow at 7pm sharp." Eric did not look at her, but casually dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Once she was gone he turned to his maker.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Godric shrugged, "I'm curious about her, and you needed to replace that awful Ginger woman anyway."

Eric sighed and the let subject drop, he knew Godric would not tell him anymore. They returned to discussing Eric's favorite subject; Sookie.


	3. Entertaining Vampires 101

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**I'm sort of following the show timeline, but with a few key differences I hope will be obvious. This chapter takes place while Maryann is is causing chaos in Bon Temps.**

**I promise promise promise there will be a TON of Eric/Sookie in the chapters following this. She's kind of busy killing a maenad and sleeping with Bill right now. Plus, I'm trying to get the backstory of the OC out of the way so the real juicy parts can begin. I apologize if you find this part boring. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Godric sometimes did things in order to surprise himself. Boredom led to suicidal tendencies, so sometimes it was best for a two thousand year old vampire to go against logic and act on instinct in order to be surprised.<p>

That was the rationale he told himself as he looked and listened in on Aya Khalisi's household.

"So, do the vamps, like _bite_ you?" An adolescent female's voice inquired.

"No, Laura." Aya sounded exasperated. "I won't let them. Have more couscous." Aya passed a dish to girl who eagerly added the rice-like substance to her plate.

"It's not like you could stop one. Right?" A young male this time.

"I have my ways." Aya smiled and left the table to rinse her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Godric wondered what she meant. How did she know so much about vampires?

Aya's first night at Fangtasia had gone off without much trouble. She balked at the uniform, but proved to be an efficient worker. Eric left to see the Queen half-way through the evening after meeting with a shifter and two human children. Godric could feel that Eric was in the middle of something very bad. He decided it was better to let his child make his own mistakes and be there when they caught up with him. Besides, Aya was proving to be a welcome distraction.

Unwilling to resist the temptation, Godric surprised himself and rang the front doorbell. The young man opened the door, looking Godric up and down before calling out, "Auntie Aya! There's a vampire at the door!"

"What?" Aya came around a corner and froze when she saw Godric.

"Godric? What-? Oh, um, Aiden, invite him in."

"Please come in Mr...Godric?" Aiden stepped aside to let the vampire in. "Why did I have to do it?" He asked his aunt.

"Because, I don't really have a claim on the house." Aya didn't even look at the boy. "Godric, what can I do for you?"

Godric smiled, he had come to her home unexpectedly and her first thought was one of service. "Nothing, Miss Khalisi. I was out for a walk and recognized your voice. I was brought here by mere curiosity."

"Well, um, have a seat." Aya motioned to a comfortable chair next to a bookcase. "This is my nephew, Aiden." She put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "And his sister, Laura, is hiding out somewhere as well."

Godric slightly inclined his head. "Mr. Khalisi, my condolences for your mother, and I hope your father is soon located."

"Thanks, person I've never before." Aiden left the room, "I have homework." He called over his shoulder.

"Sit, please." Aya put on a hostess smile and sat in a chair opposite Godric. "So... sorry about Aiden. He's kind of dealing with things by being pissed off, all the time and at everyone." She wasn't sure what to say. How to start a conversation with an ancient vampire was not a piece of etiquette many people knew.

"How is the search for your brother going?" Godric started talking so she wouldn't have to keep searching for words.

"Stalemate. Eric was my last lead, it's beginning to look like Dirazen is just gone for good. I hate that. I hate not being able to solve a mystery. My father had me rummaging around ancient tombs when I was eight years old and made me figure out who the person inside might have been. I've spent my life studying and piecing together the past, but I can't even find my own brother who's only been gone a matter of weeks?"

Aya threw her hands up in frustration. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear all this."

"It's quite alright. The truth is, I would very much like to know more about you."

"Such as?"

Godric leaned forward and surprised both himself and the girl across from him by taking her hands in his, "Who _are you_, Aya Khalisi? Where do you come from? Who are your people? Why are you not frightened of vampires as you should be?"

Aya pulled back slightly and Godric released her hands. "Let me see." Aya tapped her left temple. "I'm Aya, my father was Marcus Khalisi, a semi-famous archaeologist and explorer. He met my mother, Yasmine, twenty years after his first wife died. Yasmine was nineteen, only two years younger than I am now, Marcus was forty-two. They fell in love and had me, Yasmine died when I thirteen. After that, I followed my father and brother all over the world looking for treasure and ancient secrets. Yasmine was Romani, a gypsy, so I guess my need to travel and explore is ingrained in me."

Aya looked Godric in the eye, waiting for what he would say or do next.

"Eric, Pam, and myself are not your first vampires." The statement was a cue for Aya to tell him more.

"My dad had an associate, Axle Freeman. He only ever showed up to the dig sights after dark, never ate with us, and claimed a severe silver allergy. My mother told me the stories her people had about vampires and in my child's mind I decided Axle was one. Turned out I was right. When I was sixteen I fell into a hole and impaled my stomach on a sharp spike, some horrific ancient Egyptian booby trap. Axle found me there bleeding to death. He jumped in the hole and grabbed me out. Then he bit open his wrist and made me drink his blood, I was healed almost instantly. I still have the scar, though."

Aya pulled up her tank top to reveal a very thin circle-shaped scar on the right side of her stomach. Godric fought to keep his fangs in place at the sight of her exposed flesh.

"Enlightening. I better go, I fear I might overstay my welcome, there are still so many questions I have for you."

Aya did not pretend to try and keep him there longer, "I'll walk you outside."

Once outside Aya turned to say goodbye and gasped when Godric was inches away from her face.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Aya." Godric brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Without thinking he kissed her lightly on the lips. Surprising himself was a very very good thing. When she didn't push away, he deepened the kiss, when she moaned a little he pulled her body flush with his and rolled his hips into her slightly.

All too soon she pulled her face away from his, but stayed in his arms. "Godric, I... that shouldn't have happened." She said huskily.

"But it did happen." Godric still didn't let her go, he never wanted to. Something in her reminded him of human Eric.

"I have to go, I'm being watched." Aya tilted her head to an upstairs window where two sets of brown eyes were watching the pair.

"You'll be in Fangtasia tomorrow night. Until then..." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away from her.

Aya went inside and slid down the back of the door. She cradled her head in her hands, _Don't let him have you, you idiot._

"Hey Aunt Aya?" Laura sat on the floor next to her. "So, would you let that vampire bite you?"


	4. Inked

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**Wow, this might be the longest chapter I've written, like, ever. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>"You kissed her?" Eric asked Godric. They were sitting in a booth at Fangtasia and Aya had just served them both TrueBloods. Eric had returned from his trip to the Queen visibly shaken.<p>

"I did. She has been avoiding me since." Godric followed Aya's movements around the bar.

"Well, you have been out of practice for a while." Eric had a small smile on his face, but sobered quickly at the look of exasperation Godric gave him.

"What did you learn at the Queen's?"

"Bill Compton was sent by Sophie-Ann to procure Sookie. She learned of her from one of her pets, Sookie's cousin."

"Are you going to tell Sookie?" Godric tilted his head slightly.

"I haven't decided. What would you do?"

"You do not have Sookie's trust right now. If you tell her, it's likely she won't believe you and will fall further into Compton's lies. However, if you do not tell her and she finds out you knew all along you may lose her all over again."

"A double edged sword." Eric muttered, then tensed when he felt through his bond that Sookie was in the bar.

"Eric!" She marched up to their booth and looked ready to murder someone. Eric was incredibly turned on by that.

"What brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" He sounded infuriatingly calm and motioned for her to sit with them, which she ignored.

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you did it." She crossed her arms and glared at Eric.

"I didn't. Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one. Thank you very much." She tossed her blonde hair imperiously.

"Sookie, please sit down." Godric motioned to the seat next to him. Sookie tentatively sat down and looked at Eric.

"Tell me, where can I find Lorena? If you don't have him, she does."

"Lorena?" Godric asked both Eric and Sookie.

"Compton's maker." Eric explained.

"A psychopathic bitch trying to ruin my life." Sookie offered her own explanation.

"Sookie, given your last tenure with Lorena I think it best if I dealt with her." Eric eyed Sookie, waiting for a reaction.

"How do I know if you will?"

"Because if Bill was in fact kidnapped, by human or vampire, I am duty bound as sheriff in the area in which he resides to find him" Eric looked deeply upset for a split second, Godric was sure he was the only one who caught it. "Even if I do want what is his."

"Are you certain you want to find Bill?" Godric asked Sookie.

"Of course! I love Bill, he..." Sookie stopped herself suddenly and looked at Eric. She subconsciously ghosted her right hand over her left ring finger.

"He proposed." Eric glowered, Sookie nodded yes.

"How sweet." Eric nodded to Godric and quickly left the booth for his office. Godric and Sookie stood and faced each other.

"He will help you." Godric started walking Sookie to the door.

"I know. He always does."

"Don't sound so flippant about it. You are one of only three people Eric will do anything for, the other two being Pam and myself." They reached the door.

"I'm glad you're here, Godric. You give me proof that not all vampires are possessive creeps." Sookie smiled sweetly.

"I can be quite possessive, but I do not think like a vampire anymore. Have a good evening, Miss Stackhouse." Godric nodded to Sookie and retreated back to the club.

He found Eric back in the office surrounded by broken furniture. Eric turned on Godric with a mad look in his eyes and lunged for him. Sighing, Godric reached up to Eric's throat and threw him so his back slammed against the floor.

"_Calm yourself, my child!"_ He hissed in Eric's ancient language.

Eric's fangs retracted and his eyes cleared. "Godric." He said in a broken voice. Godric felt his stomach lurch at hearing Eric sound so defeated. It was strange to see his strong, fearless child so torn up over one human woman.

Pam walked in suddenly, it took a moment for her to understand the scene. Godric was kneeling over Eric's body with his hand still on the blond's throat.

"Pamela, not the time." Godric said tersely, never taking his eyes of Eric.

"You won't believe this. The Queen and Magistar are here." Pam said carefully, she felt numerous emotions rolling through Eric.

Godric released Eric and the two stood up. "Do what you need to." Godric nodded his head as a dismissal for Eric.

Eric and Pam met with the Queen and Magistar in a back room. Godric sat on Eric's throne and tried to piece together everything that was happening in his child's territory. The people of Bon Temps had killed a maenad, Eric was doing something shameful, Sookie was hell-bent on finding Bill Compton.

Just the fact that he was a competitor of Eric's was enough for Godric not to trust Bill Compton. However, in Dallas, Godric got the distinct impression that Compton was a manipulative, power-hungry, and insolent young vampire. His maker, Lorena, the woman who had disturbed his nest, was no doubt responsible for that.

"Can I get you anything else?" Godric was taken out of his thoughts by Aya's voice.

"No, thank you, Aya. Are you done for the evening?"

"I am." Aya turned to leave and Godric caught up with her quickly.

"May I take you home?"

"I have a car, thanks." Aya signed her time card, grabbed her purse and headed for the parking lot. Godric followed.

She stopped in front of a sleek, black Impala from the 60s. Godric took advantage of her distraction when she pulled her keys from her purse and stood directly in front of her.

"Let me ride home with you."

"I hope you're not trying to glamour me."

"Of course not."

"If I say no, you'll just show up at my door later, won't you?"

"Yes."

"So you're going to stalk me until I crack?"

"I promise to only stalk you at night." Godric flashed her a boyish smile.

"For Christ's sake!" Aya rolled her eyes. "Get in, then."

"This is a nice car." Godric observed as Aya turned on to her street.

"The Impala's Dirazen's baby. He found it scrapped in a junk yard and totally rebuilt it."

Neither spoke again until they reached the house.

"Come on in. The kids are gone, they had an overnight field trip." Aya opened the door and went to her bedroom to change.

Godric wanted to follow her, but settled for sitting on the couch. He wasn't sure what a 'field trip' was, but he was grateful the children were gone. Aya came out wearing a pair of yoga pants and an Oxford University t-shirt. She sat on the couch, curled her legs underneath her and waited for Godric to speak.

"You have been avoiding me since we kissed." He looked at her with a blank face.

"Yes." Aya did not see the point in pretending to deny it.

"You think I want to use you and throw you away. You are worried I would be a danger to Aiden and Laura."

"Yes and Yes."

"Neither of these things are true. I do not take pets, as other vampires do. If we begin a relationship, it will not be because I want only your blood and body. I am over two thousand years old, those things don't impress me anymore. Also, I would never harm nor allow any harm to fall on your niece and nephew. I see how much you love them and how much their hurts affect you."

Aya sat silent for a moment. "So... what _do you_ want from, if not my blood and body." She looked at Godric, searching his face for any traces of emotion.

"I want _you, _Aya. I have not wanted someone so badly in a thousand years. You are selfless, brave, intelligent, attractive, and mysterious. I simply want all of that."

Sighing, Aya lifted herself from the couch and faced Godric with her hands on her hips. "You forgot short-tempered, restless, and impatient."

Godric smiled and stood as well, he put his hands on Aya's shoulders and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, "I want those as well." He shifted his head to kiss her, she pulled away slightly, but he refused to let her go. Soon their arms were tangled together and the kiss became passionate.

"Godric." Aya half-moaned, half-whispered. Godric growled slightly at the sound of his name on her lips. "Godric." She said more clearly and pulled away, tearing herself from him. "Wait. I know nothing about you. You know my story, but, who are you?"

Godric stepped closer to Aya, but did not reach for her. "You are the historian." He pulled off his v-neck t-shirt to reveal all his markings. "You tell me who I am."

Aya smiled slightly and closed the gap between them, she traced Godric's collar tattoo first. "This is Anglo-Saxon, you are from Gaul, or perhaps Britain. It's protection for a high ranking clan member."

Godric nodded, "Gaul. My father was chieftain."

Aya kissed the center of his collar tattoo and placed a hand on each of his biceps. "This one," She squeezed his right arm. "Is Elder Futhark. I can't read it, but it says who you are. Like a name tag."

"It says I am the son of Esca, the slain leader of our tribe. That I killed twenty men before turning fourteen."

"You were a warrior."

"Everyone was."

Aya circled to his back and ran her forefinger down his spine, making him visibly shiver. "A sea serpent, and the symbol for water," she lightly traced his left bicep. "Death and re-birth. You were training to be a shaman, but that ended with this." She kissed the brand on his right shoulder. "A Roman mark for a slave. Your master was Appius Livius Ocella."

Godric turned so he was facing her, "My master, and my maker. He branded me while I was still human so I would bear his mark for all eternity."

"Oh Godric." Aya kissed him again and he moved them until she was backed against the wall. He kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he could smell her arousal.

"Bedroom. Now." She said into his ear.

"Are you certain?" Godric whispered to her.

"Yes. Very." Aya tightened her legs to prove her point and Godric rushed them up the stairs to her room. For the first time since Eric was created Godric had something new to live for.


	5. Chains

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. **

**Keep in mind Godric is shirtless this whole chapter, as he always should be. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>"Wow." Aya shifted in the bed so her chin was resting on Godric's chest and she was looking up at him. Godric chuckled slightly and stroked her hair.<p>

"I agree." He moved his hand to her shoulder and started tracing the tri-spiral tattoo there. "You are marked too." He commented.

"Ya, but your marks mean something. Mine just means I got drunk one night in Dublin."

"It's the symbol of a goddess." Godric said quietly. Aya nodded in the affirmative. "I think you might be one." Godric continued.

"I'm no goddess, I'm too short." Aya teased. Godric shifted both their bodies so he was on top of her braced up on his elbows.

"You are, Aya Khalisi." He loved her full name, the way it rolled off his tongue and sounded so exotic and ancient. "You are Aphrodite," He stroked her face with one hand, "Calypso," he shifted on to his side so he was facing her and traced a hand over her stomach. "Freyja, Kali, Danae, Isis, Ishtar. You are all of them and surpass each one in beauty and spirit."

"Careful," Aya said breathlessly, "You don't want to tempt the gods."

Godric smiled and lifted her so she was straddling him then sat up and held her in his arms. "I will gladly take their fury for you." He whispered and started kissing down her neck. Suddenly he tensed and pulled away.

"Godric?"

"Eric. Something's happened." Godric looked like he was trying to listen intently to something, Aya moved off of him and sat on the bed quietly. "I need to go to Fangtasia, now." Godric was out of the bed and pulling on his jeans in a flash.

"What is it?" Aya asked, pulling on her terry cloth robe.

"I don't know." Godric kissed her forehead, "I'll come back to you as soon as I am able." Godric opened her window and flew out. Aya wasn't sure if she was more shocked at his sudden departure or the fact that he could apparently fly. Knowing she wouldn't sleep, Aya went into the living room to watch television. She found Godric's t-shirt and took off her robe so she could pull it on, it smelled like Armani Code and alcohol, _probably from the bar_, Aya decided. She sat on the couch, sent a quick text to Laura reminding her that she would pick her and Aiden up from school in the morning, and settled in for a restless night.

* * *

><p>Godric arrived at Fangtasia and followed Eric's scent to the basement. He found Pam chained up and badly burned by silver, the magistar holding a cane tipped in silver, and Eric trying convince him to let Pam go. Godric growled furiously, "What is this about, Magistar?" He yelled.<p>

Eric was visibly relieved to see his maker, the magistar looked scared. "Godric!" The magistar bowed. "We have reason to believe these two have been dealing V out of this business." His voice came out shaky and unsure, he was terrified of what the ancient vampire could do to him.

Godric rushed over and slammed the magistar against a wall, causing him to drop the cane. "You dare accuse _my child_ of desecrating the blood?" He let his fangs drop.

"I..." The magistar never finished his sentence. Godric let him drop and turned to Eric. "Is V being sold in your area, Sheriff?" Godric asked authoritatively.

"No, but it is _not on my orders!"_ Eric looked from Godric to the now standing Magistar.

"On whose, then?" The Magistar had some of the cockiness back in his voice. "Your Queen's? Which is it? Desecration of the blood or treason?"

Eric was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "It's Bill Compton!" Pam yelled. The Magistar and Godric looked to Eric for confirmation.

Eric nodded, "It's true. You've seen yourself how easily he betrays our kind. I'm currently gathering evidence against him, let me finish my work." Godric gave Eric a suspicious look and the Viking knew his maker had caught him in a lie, but Godric said nothing.

"They say the loss of a child is the deepest despair." The Magistar spoke to Eric. "Two days, Mr. Northman, or she dies the true death. Don't you agree, Godric? Is that fitting punishment for a blood crime?"

Godric nodded, "There was a time I would have given the same punishment. Now leave."

The magistar and his cronies fled the basement. When he was sure they were out of the building Eric helped Pam out of the chains.

"You have been selling the blood. That's what you've been keeping from me." Godric said quietly to Eric.

"The Queen forced-"

"You should have outsmarted her." Godric cut Eric off. "How do you plan to get Compton to take the blame for this?"

"I don't know yet, but I cannot let Pam die." Eric seemed lost.

"I will not let the final death come to her. If it comes to that, I'll kill the magistar and his people and we will flee the country, perhaps to your farm in Orland. Sookie is looking for Compton in Jackson as well?"

Eric nodded yes. Godric continued, "Perhaps this will end well for all of us. I'll go with you to Mississippi."

"Godric, I can handle this myself."

"Edgington has wolves working for him." Godric commented, only Eric could have caught his meaning. "I want to be there in case..." Godric trailed off.

"Fine. Pam, don't give the magistar any reason to think we are less than law-abiding while Godric and I are gone."

"Of course." Pam said quietly.

Godric and Eric started up the stairs. "I need to make a quick stop before we leave." Godric said once they were out of the building.

"Does this have anything to do with you being shirtless and smelling of sex and gypsy bartender?" Eric asked with a smile.

Godric grinned back, "Yes, it does."

They arrived at Aya's house within seconds. Eric waited outside, trying to think of a plan for when they reached Jackson.

Godric entered the home quietly and smiled when he found Aya napping on the couch wearing his shirt. Not wanting to wake her, he found a pen and paper and left a note next to her coffee machine in the kitchen. Before he left, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, finding it difficult to leave her, but knowing his child would need him in Jackson.

Eric was grinning devilishly when Godric returned to him. "She wouldn't give you back your shirt?"

"I decided it's being put to better use." Godric smiled playfully and took off into the air with Eric.


	6. Battle Ready

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**It feels good to be writing this again, I love this story. If you're interested, I posted a extended scene from the last chaper, 'Inked' as a one shot called Live in the Night. It's an M rated version of Aya and Godric's night. Let me know if you want me to continue to post lemons there, because Aya and Godric and Sookie and Eric have some good one's coming up :)**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Godric and Eric landed on Russell Edgington's property and were instantly spotted by his security. Godric had made another stop at Eric's house in Shreveport to retrieve a shirt, although he preferred how being bare-chested reminded him of wilder times, before the bureaucracy they found themselves pitted against ever existed.<p>

"Do not fight them, Eric. They'll take us to the king." Godric said calmly and let himself be grabbed by a burly vampire. Eric grimaced, but similarly let himself fall into someone's custody.

"We are not here to attack anyone. We just need to see Russell Edgington." Eric said to his captor.

"Oh, you'll see him alright." The one holding Godric smiled wickedly and Eric had to suppress and eye roll. He or Godric could take out those younglings with little more than a flick of the wrist. They were ushered into a large foyer and greeted by an Italian vampire.

"What do we have here?" The vampire made a point of raking his eyes over Eric's body, sensing this, Eric turned on his charm.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Louisiana's Area 5 and my maker, Godric, former Sheriff of Texas' Area 9."

"I'm Talbot, royal consort. Let me get the king." Talbot inclined his head to a stairway and lightly yelled the king's name. Within a matter of seconds Russell was coming down the stairs.

"Godric!" The king smiled widely at the shorter of the two vampires. "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you in person. And Eric Northman, well I am quite flattered that two notorious vampires such as yourselves have graced my home with your presence. Let them go." He spoke to the men still holding Godric and Eric and dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand.

"I'm afraid we are here on business only, your majesty. Although, it is indeed a pleasure to meet a vampire even older than myself, as it is becoming extremely rare for me to do so." Godric inclined his head slightly.

"Dinner is ready, if you two will join us." Talbot interrupted and led the way into a dining room. They were served fresh blood in wine glasses.

"Well, what does a Louisiana sheriff and his maker want in Mississippi?" Russell asked, taking a long sip from his glass.

"I'm tracking a vampire who has gone missing from my area. Bill Compton, I am responsible for him, and... as regretful as it is to say he is wanted for selling vampire blood." Eric said in his best sheriff voice.

"Well, let's ask him personally." Russell smiled again and Eric turned to see Bill casually leaning against a dining chair.

"Voila! He's not missing and way to square to deal 'V'." Talbot supplied.

"You were really going to pin that on me?" Bill scoffed at Eric.

"Eric, we all know it is your Queen behind the vampire blood, you see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps nothing from me."

"You've really accepted a position in his court?" Eric asked Bill.

"I have."

Eric suppressed a grin, pushing Bill further, "Which means..."

"Sookie is no longer mine." Bill admitted. Godric could feel his child swell with triumph, he hoped Eric would control his emotions.

"A king before them, a queen behind them, and they are talking about a human woman." Russell leaned toward his lover and joked.

"Men." Talbot replied.

"What are we to do, Mr. Edgington? If Compton is not returned to the magistar Eric's progeny will be murdered." Godric tried to bring the conversation back together.

Talbot gasped and put a hand on Russell's, "Darling, so sad." Godric wondered if the Italian had lost a child himself.

Russell patted the top of Talbot's hand. "Perhaps there's a way to solve all our problems, sleep here for the day." Russell held out his arms with the palms upward in a gesture of hospitality.

"You are more than welcome." Talbot agreed, his eyes on Eric.

"Very well, and tomorrow night..." Godric made sure the king knew he would not tolerate any games. It was slightly unnerving for him to be so close to a 3,000 year old vampire, Godric was not used to showing deference.

"By this time tomorrow night all our problems will be solved." Russell and Talbot left the room.

Godric exchanged a look with Eric, _control yourself_, it said. He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder and went upstairs in search of an empty room in which he could die for the day.

Eric watched his maker leave before turning to Bill. "What's your game, Compton?" Eric hissed.

Bill smirked, "No game Eric. Simply looking out for my best interests, as any good vampire does."

"Indeed." Eric left with one final threatening glance at Bill. Compton was up to something and it almost certainly involved Sookie, Eric needed to find out what it was and soon. He found the room Godric was in and joined his maker laying on the bed.

"This political asininity is trying my patience." Eric complained.

"Everything tries your patience these days my child." Godric smiled to himself.

"Edgington and his lover, Compton, I don't care about any of them. Pam is in the grips of the Authority and Sookie is searching for a man who doesn't wish to be found. What could you possibly find humorous?" Eric turned his head so he could see Godric, who was chuckling to himself.

"You are in love with a human you've never tasted or touched. Fate has a twisted sense of humor." Godric closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Not half as twisted as yours, master." Eric smiled at the laugh he received from Godric and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Aya woke up the next morning still curled on the couch in Godric's shirt. It was 6:30, she had just enough time to freshen up before picking up the twins from school.<p>

Caffeine first. She flipped on the coffee maker and willed it to brew quickly, the beginnings of a withdrawal headache forming between her eyebrows. She noticed a slip of paper on the counter.

_My Goddess, _

_ I could very much get used to the sight of you in my clothes. Eric has an emergency in Jackson I must help him with. Keep your door locked and do not let any unknown vampires into your home. Stay away from Fangtasia. Stay safe and I will return to you within a few nights. _

- _Godric_

He must have sneaked in while she was sleeping. Aya couldn't help but feel a little indignant about the note. Did Godric think she was dumb enough to let a vampire in? How would he react if she just left without telling him? She sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her mind, deciding they were petty, girlish, and a complete waste of time. Wherever her relationship with the ancient vampire went, she couldn't afford to act like a needy woman.

She chugged a cup of coffee and took a quick shower, the door bell rang just as she finished throwing on an olive green tank top and denim shorts.

"What the hell?" She opened the door and took in the sight of a police officer with Aiden and Laura, along with a woman in a black business suit.

"Miss Khalisi?" The officer asked.

"I am, what's going on here? I was just on my way to pick them up!"

"Maybe we should all step inside." The suit lady asked in a sickly sweet voice. Aya motioned them in and took a moment to study the woman. She had chin length strawberry blonde hair, a stockier frame, and a constant annoying smile. _Social worker_, Aya decided.

"Have a seat." She motioned to the living room. "You two are so not escaping." Aya blocked Aiden and Laura from going up the stairs. "Sit, and explain."

Once everyone was seated the officer was the first to talk. "I'm officer LeBeau, from Shreveport PD. We were called to the school this morning because your nephew, well, according to witnesses, the other students on the bus. He threw another boy onto the parking lot asphalt and proceeded to punch him in the face until the boy was bloody. It took myself and another officer to pull Aiden off."

Aya looked at her nephew with wide eyes. "You didn't! Tell me there is a kid at your school who looks just like you and that's who did it!"

"No, Aunt Aya, it was me." Aiden showed no sign of remorse. "The kid, John Moore, called Laura a middle eastern whore."

"What?" Aya asked incredulously, looking to Laura for confirmation.

"I know, right? We're not even middle eastern." Laura said dryly.

Officer LeBeau ignored Laura's comment. "Now, given recent events in Aiden's life and what the Moore boy said about his sister, Mr. and Mrs. Moore are not filing charges provided Aiden see Mrs. Vandiver for counseling. She's the school psychologist."

Mrs. Vandiver nodded. "I'll take it from here, Jake, thank you for your time." Officer LeBeau nodded to Aya and left.

"Well, this has been an eventful morning for everyone." Vandiver giggled, as if she was reporting a strange weather pattern. "I just have a few questions."

"Okay..." Aya agreed tentatively.

"Miss Khalisi, how are you related to Laura and Aiden?"

"I'm their aunt. Their dad is my half-brother."

"You don't look much older than a teenager yourself."

"I'm twenty-two and the only family they have left."

"Where is your accent from?"

"Eastern Europe, Romania mainly, but I traveled everywhere with my parents."

Mrs. Vandiver took some notes down on a pad of paper. "Are you at risk of deportation?"

"No, I have partial citizenship through my father, he was born here in Shreveport, actually."

"I see. Well, just one more question. Are you employed?"

"Yes, I work at a bar."

"Which one?"

Aya knew what the woman's reaction would be, but answered truthfully anyway, "Fangtasia, I'm a bartender and waitress."

Vandiver's smile flickered for a moment and she took furious notes on her pad. "Thank you, I'll see myself out." The psychologist left and Aya rounded on Aiden.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"He deserved it! It wasn't just what he said..." Aiden tapped his temple. "I just went crazy, as soon as we were off the bus I attacked. It felt...good. Like, I literally saw red and it felt natural to be beating the shit out of that creep and something in me was telling me to keep going. Is that normal?"

Aya rolled her eyes, "Our family is anything but normal. Laura, why don't you go unpack, I'll be up in a bit." Laura nodded and went upstairs with her duffel bag in tow. "Aiden, follow me." Aya lead Aiden to the basement and stopped in front of a locked door.

"Dad never let us go in there." Aiden commented.

"With good reason. Aiden, you can't beat people up based on their thoughts, most thoughts are subconscious, humans can't stop them. However, you had good reason to be pissed. All that anger has to go somewhere. This is where your dad and grandfather taught me to put mine."

Aya unlocked the door and stepped in, motioning Aiden to follow. They were in a stone room, the only light was from a few strategically placed lanterns. Hanging on the walls were swords of gleaming metals. Some of them were obviously found at a dig sight and never reported to a museum, they had jewel encrusted hilts and runes running down the blades. Others were simple, slightly tarnished but still deadly. Another wall was full of crossbows and arrows, a table in the middle had an obsidian dagger with jade hilt laying on it. One wall was filled with heavy hammers, maces, and weapons long forgotten except by historians and, of course, beings like vampires that had been alive when they were used.

Aya pulled a sword from the wall, she chose it because of the Elder Futhark runes running down the blade, she pointed it at Aiden. "Defend yourself."


	7. Ocean of Lust

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Eric stared at the crown in his hand. He was suddenly sent back in time, he was not a vampire, but a human still living with his father, mother, and new baby sister. He saw his father arguing with him, his sister cooing in his mother's arms, the feel of the servant girl's flesh underneath him, the howl of a wolf, a flash of his sword, his mother and sister laying limp, and his father ordering him to avenge their deaths.<p>

"A provincial crown, Scythian, I believe." Talbot brought Eric's mind back to the present.

"Viking." Eric corrected. They both turned at the sound of a commotion in the foyer. They went to investigate and saw Russell throw Bill Compton on the floor. Sookie screamed and Godric quickly moved to her side, warning her to be quiet.

"Guess who proved untrustworthy." The king said to Talbot, who feigned surprise.

Bill broke a piece of the staircase and jammed the makshift stake into one of Russell's guard's heart, then jumped on Russell himself and tried to do the same. The king easily threw Bill off of himself, making Bill hit the ceiling and land on the stairs.

"Are you serious?" Russell yelled, obviously amused, "I am over three thousand years old! Seize him." Bill was held up by more guards.

"What are you going to do with him?" Lorena cried from behind the crowd.

"Well my dear, you are going to kill him." Russell replied. Lorena tried to argue but was cut off, "DO NOT DISOBEY ME! I AM YOUR KING!" Russell yelled at her, all trace of amusement gone.

Tears of blood began to pool in Lorena's eyes, "Yes, your majesty." She resigned.

Sookie foolishly ran in front of the guard holding Bill but was stopped by a wall of viking.

"Eric! Get her out of here, please!" Bill yelled as he was taken away. Eric roughly grabbed Sookie's arm and brought her back in front of Godric, Russell, and Talbot.

"This is what all the fuss is about?" Talbot sneered at Sookie and took off up the stairs muttering to himself in Italian about the damages to his home.

"What is so special about you?" Russell ghosted a hand over Sookie's face and sniffed her hair.

"I have not personally tasted her, but all my instincts say it will something quite..._ unique_." Eric maintained his hold on Sookie's arm.

"Eric, what the fuck?" Sookie asked, she could not find any other words, the man she loved was being killed and these vampires were inspecting her like a farmer would a cow.

"Oh look." Godric stepped closer to Sookie and grinned at Russell. "It thinks we're equals."

Russell smiled back, "Take it into the library, I need to go work on my marriage." The king followed Talbot up the stairs and Eric ushered Sookie into the library followed by Godric.

"Eric, Godric, please tell me that was just a show for the king and you have a plan to get us out of here. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had 'other things to deal with', Eric."

"I do, so don't take this personally, but shut up."

Sookie tried to say more but was silenced by Eric wrapping his arm around her neck and clamping a hand over her mouth. Once inside the library Sookie was pushed onto a chair and Eric started to pace.

"Eric, it is him, then? You know for sure this time." Godric asked.

"Yes." Eric continued to pace like a caged lion.

"All that crap about caring about me was a lie?" Sookie suddenly burst out. " 'Sookie I'm telling you this because you mean so much to me, you make me feel human.' " She imitated words Eric had told her earlier.

"You mean nothing to me!" Eric pushed himself into her face, "I am very close to getting something I've wanted since I was human, _ do not get in my way!"_ He lowered his fangs in warning.

"Eric!" Godric pulled his child off of Sookie. "Enough. Will you never learn to control you emotions?" He leaned in closer so Sookie couldn't hear, "We both know you are lying. By the way, she imitates you better than even I could."

"Miss Stackhouse," Godric turned to Sookie. "I apologize for mine and my child's behavior." Eric growled behind him, but Godric continued, "Pam is in trouble, we need Russell on our side so she can be saved. Now that you're here, we will also make sure you get out safely."

"What about Bill? I can't just leave him." Sookie was nearly in tears, thinking about Bill's phone call.

"Compton is probably dead by now, little one. I am truly sorry." Godric backed away quickly and returned to looking cruel when he heard the king approach.

"Terribly sorry to keep you waiting. A husband's work is never done, you two may leave us." Russell only had eyes for Sookie.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, I am not one to be ignored as I have since coming to your house. I respect that this is your territory, but I also demand in accordance with the rights of my age that we speak in private by the end of this night." Godric said as Eric left the room.

"Godric! You must forgive my horrible manners, I'm unaccustomed to owing respect to anybody. Of course we will speak once I'm finished with my guest here."

"Thank you, sire. One more thing, the human is a rather prized possession of my child's. I kindly request you do not harm her, it's so difficult to find anything that entertains him these days."

"Of course, I understand, Talbot is getting to be that way. I won't harm Eric's pet."

Godric nodded and left the room, joining Eric back upstairs in their temporary living space. Eric was sitting in a cushioned chair with his legs propped on the bed. Godric could feel a mixture of emotions boiling through his progeny.

"My child." Godric sat on the bed facing Eric with his legs on the floor. "I saw to it that Sookie will not be harmed by Edgington or his minions."

"Would it truly matter if he took one more thing from me?"

Godric grimaced at Eric's despondent attitude. "Never in our centuries together have I seen you like this. Sookie has changed you."

"She makes me weak!" Eric hissed.

"She gives you a reason to live." Godric corrected. "You must learn to use that to your advantage, use your emotions to strengthen your will to fight."

"Which is completely opposite of what you have always taught me, _master._"

"I have taught you to control your emotions. You have chosen to turn your emotional capability off, now that Sookie is causing you to feel you do not know what to do and have become careless and ruled by your feelings. Sookie does not make you weak, you are making yourself weak. Before any revenge can be had here, you need to control yourself."

Eric cowed, he felt like a newborn vampire being chided by his maker. "I have been waiting over one thousand years for this."

"I'm aware-" Godric was cut off by a knock at the door. Sookie slipped in.

"Russell says he'll see you know, Godric. I'm supposed to wait with Eric." She did not look pleased with the prospect.

"Thank you, little one. Eric, control." Godric left, smiling despite himself when he heard Sookie instantly begin to argue with Eric. _She was most definitely born to be his mate._ He thought to himself, then wondered if the same could be said about Aya in regards to himself. He had yet to taste her blood, but she felt so right to him. She was a fighter, like Eric, which was a beauty he could not deny. However, could he make her his? Could she be death's mate as Eric was his companion? Would she choose life as Eric had all those centuries ago? He felt a sudden longing to be with her immediately. He wanted to fell her skin and watch her face as he brought her to maddening peaks, he needed to get back to Aya soon or he would go insane with want.

"Godric." Godric was shaken out of his thoughts by Russell's voice, it was obvious he had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I was caught up in my own mind."

"Easy to do, come in to my study, we have much to discuss and I'm sure your progeny is anxious to get his child back." Russell ushered Godric into his office and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"You smell like the ocean in winter." Sookie whispered to Eric as he hovered above her on the bed, his Thor's Hammer necklace fell in the crevice of her breasts. "You played by the North Sea as a child."<p>

"Yes." He said huskily as she ran a hand through his hair. "How do you know that?"

"I'm smelling your memories." Sookie arched towards him and opened her legs further.

"That's impossible, even for you." He whispered.

"I've got moves you can't even dream of, cowboy." Sookie said in a low, sultry voice. Eric could not resist her any longer and lowered himself into her at the same time he pulled her lips to his for a deep kiss...

Sookie woke up with a gasp. She had drifted to sleep on the bed.

"Please don't stop on my account, you were making the most delicious noises." Eric said from across the room.

"Oh, shut up. Next time suck out your own damn bullets." Sookie rolled over and tried to forget her dream, but found it impossible. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep so Eric would leave her alone. She began to feel sleepy again and was soon in a half asleep state.

"You would love the North Sea." She thought she heard Eric whisper and felt or dreamed a cold pair of lips on her forehead before she drifted off again.


	8. Familiar Faces, Worn Out Places

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**I posted a one-shot, 'Where Gods go to Die', it's a different approach to Godric and Eric's first night in North America, check it out. **

**Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>"Alright Miss Laura, spill it." Aya and Laura were sitting on Aya's bed with their backs and heads against the headboard.<p>

"Promise not to get mad?" Laura bit her lower lip and glanced sideways at Aya.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eye." They both smiled at the morbid children's rhyme.

"Okay, so the guy Aiden beat up, I kind of _tried_ some things on him the night before. Then, when I backed off, he kind of flipped out and I ran back to my room and that was that. At least until Aiden went all caveman on his ass."

Aya was silent for a long moment, processing and piecing together the incident based on what Laura told her. "Did you actually have sex with him?"

"NO! God no!" Laura exclaimed. "I... I thought maybe I wanted to, I mean, I'm the only one of my friends still a virgin, so I figured it was just time to get that over with, but then..."

"Then you didn't want to go through with it." Aya finished for her niece, Laura nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Why do I have to be such a freak?" Laura mumbled and put her forehead on her knees.

"Laura Khalisi! You. Are NOT. A freak. You're a Khalisi, yes, that makes you different, but darling, being normal is highly overrated. Listen," Aya put her arm around Laura who let herself fall so her head was in her Aunt's lap. "I'm proud of you for not giving in to him, that took a lot of character."

"How old were you when you lost it?" Laura asked suddenly.

Aya sighed, "Seventeen, his name was Soren."

"What's it like?" Laura sat up again and looked at Aya, this was a moment she was grateful for the minor differences in their age. Aya was more like a big sister than an aunt.

"It was...awkward." Aya laughed at the memory of her teenage coupling which had ended abruptly when they were caught in the act by Aya's father and his vampire associate. "Laura, everyone's first time is different. I'm not going to tell you to save yourself for marriage, but I will tell you to save yourself. You only get one first time, don't waste it on someone who doesn't understand that."

"I can hear _everything_ you guys are talking about, and it's disgusting!" Aiden yelled from his room down the hall.

Aya and Laura both fell over themselves laughing. The doorbell rang suddenly, Aya looked her clock, 9:15pm, too late to be the cop or Vandiver. "Stay here!" She ordered Laura and gave Aiden the same command when she passed him in the hallway. The doorbell rang again, whoever was there was ridiculously impatient.

Aya grabbed a pocket knife from the coffee table drawer before standing in front of the door. Cautiously, she turned the knob and opened the door. Standing just beyond the doorway was a red-haired vampire who would have looked comfortable as a college history professor in his tweed sports coat and khaki pants.

"Aya, I have some words for you little girl." The vampire said in a thick German accent.

"Axle Freeman, I wondered how long it would take you to find me."

* * *

><p>"Such petty affairs, don't you agree?" Russell raised an eyebrow at Godric.<p>

"Some of it, yes. However, the bond between maker and child is never petty. Eric and I are only here to save Pamela, we do not care for the dealings of Bill Compton." Godric answered coolly, never letting the veneer of practiced stoicism leave his face.

"That's what happens when children are given kingdoms. Look at what Sophie-Ann has done to Louisiana. You and I would have known how to avoid this debacle."

"I would have started by not desecrating the blood." Godric snipped, testing Russell's resolve.

"Come now, Godric. Don't be such a purist, the blood is just blood. We drink from the humans, why shouldn't they get a taste from us? Cattle need to be fed." Russell sat on a couch and templed his fingers, looking pointedly at Godric, silently daring him to mention the werewolves under Russell's control.

"The blood is sacred, that's all I'll say on the matter." Godric ended the discussion sharply.

"Sacred blood, sacred cows, so many things both vampires and humans consider sacred, untouchable. I have found that desecration is only proof that nothing is truly sacred."

"Some things should be." Godric insisted.

"Please, enlighten me." Russell goaded Godric on.

"I respect you, Russell. But I will not play your games. Tell me what you are planning to do about the situation in Louisiana."

"Your child has much more fun than you do." Russell pouted, Godric shrugged and motioned for the king to continue. "I intend to make Sophie-Ann my queen as well as indict her for selling the blood."

"Then when the Authority punishes her you receive Louisiana." Godric finished. "It's a good plan."

"Of course it is, now let me ask you a question: What is Eric's interest in the Stackhouse girl?"

"Eric has always loved toying with women, I assume she is just a new means of doing so. Aside from her obvious beauty, I sense nothing unique in her." Godric answered quickly, he and Eric both agreed it was best to downplay Sookie as much as possible.

"Well that's disappointing. I thought I had a new addition to my collection."

That piqued Godric's interest, "Collection?"

"Yes," Russell knew he had the other vampire's undivided attention. "Beyond just the artifacts you see here." He swept both arms above his head, indicating the entire mansion. "There are so many things in this world, vampires and shifters, of course, but so many things that people of this age have forgotten. I'll show you." Russell turned his back to Godric and pushed against one of the wood paneled walls, making it shift to reveal a concrete hallway. The king motioned Godric to follow.

As they entered, lights flickered on revealing giant, plexiglass boxes on either side. One had the shed skin of a snake which must have been fifty feet long, another had the dried carcass of what had once been a man with the head of a falcon, still another was covered in glittering scales.

"Dead, all of them. It's so rare to find a living legend, but I like to preserve them here, a remnant of days when gods like us and creatures like them were worshiped. I only have one living specimen." Russell casually explained, as if he was a museum docent.

Godric was horrified by the cages. He imagined these creatures spending their last days, maybe even months or years, trapped in cold confines as entertainment for the monster before him. Inexplicably, he pictured Russell placing Eric and Sookie in one of those cages, _Interesting specimens, these two were. I was so lucky to find them_. Eric and Sookie would pace the cage, beat against the walls, and slowly, day after day they would wither like the falcon-man. He imagined the same thing happening to Pamela and then to Aya and Aiden and Laura. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt the vampire with him, make him suffer as these creatures had suffered. Instead he smiled and cocked his head slightly, "Will you show me the living one?"

Russell smiled back, it was obvious he had been waiting for the question. He lead Godric down another hallway, at the end of it was a heavy iron door with an opening just big enough to see through. Russell typed a code into the box next to the door and it swung open.

Godric entered cautiously, only after he saw Russell go in. Chained by the wrists in the middle of the room was what might have been a man. His hair was long, dark, and shaggy. He may have been muscular once, but now every bone in his body seemed to be trying to escape through his tan skin. The man was naked and covered in vampire bites, he seemed to be flickering in and out constantly, like a bad television set. Something about him was eerily familiar to Godric, he leaned in closer so he could see the man's face, then quickly backed up and turned to Russell.

"There's only three others of his kind left in the world, I'd like the set, but have been unable to find them." Russell sighed, then lowered his fangs and took a quick drink from the man's shoulder before standing back up and looking back at Godric. "Such a unique taste, I do hope to find the others soon, this one won't last much longer."

Godric looked back at the chained man, he was familiar because Godric had seen his face in a photograph. The photograph Aya had brought to Eric the first night they had met. In the picture Dirazen Khalisi's face had been fuller and his hair shorter, but it was definitely him chained in Russell's twisted museum.

"What is it?" Godric asked, completely bewildered. If Aya was anything but human, wouldn't he have smelled it? Wouldn't she have told him?

Russell's satellite phone rang suddenly, "Yes, yes of course." He said into the speaker. "I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up. "So sorry to cut this short Godric, it seems I have to set my plan in action sooner than anticipated. Would you please tell Eric he and I will be leaving for New Orleans, I have a few matters to attend to." Russell ushered Godric out of the room. Godric tried to keep his eyes of Dirazen, willing the man to live for a just little bit longer. He didn't wait for Russell, instead he rushed at vampire speed back to Eric and Sookie.

Eric looked up from Sookie's sleeping form at his maker's sudden appearance. Sookie was startled awake by the slamming of the door.

"Eric, you are to accompany Russell to New Orleans, I'll take care of Sookie." Godric rushed, then closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. It was a ritual Eric had learned to associate with a Godric that was about to lose control, he hadn't seen it for nearly three hundred years.

"What is it, Godric? What's happened?" Eric was instantly in battle mode, ready to kill anyone that had upset his maker.

"Something I need to handle, go now, don't keep the king waiting." Godric gave Eric a reassuring look, it said he would explain everything later, in private.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"I'm right here." Sookie said from behind him, not sure what he wanted. Then she realized he was still talking to Godric.

"I'll take her back to Shreveport. Eric, go."

Eric turned to Sookie and opened his mouth as if to say something, then he seemed to think better of it and rushed out the door.

"Godric, I'm not leaving until I find Bill." Sookie crossed her arms.

"He's dead by now." Godric said sharply. Sookie looked scared for a moment, she had never seen this side of him.

"I need to know for sure." She insisted. "Please! If it was Eric..."

"Bill Compton is not even half the vampire Eric is!" Godric hissed, then collected himself quickly when he saw Sookie jump back, he had no desire to frighten the woman. "Alright, we'll look. You will not like what you find."


	9. Bloodlust

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**You'll notice the Tara/Franklin storyline is not in here. That's because I thought it was Mcguffin at best and a bad excuse for more screen time and to bring in a creepy British vampire at worst. Anyway, I will not publish my full Tara rant here.**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Godric and Sookie took to the grounds as soon as Russell and Eric were gone. Godric told Talbot he was taking the girl out of the mansion for his own amusement. The naive vampire showed him a full map of the grounds, even going so far as to say Godric looked like he could use some fun. Sookie would never have found Bill on her own, but Godric could smell the immense amount of vampire blood coming from the horse stables.<p>

"He's in there, his maker is with him." Godric stopped Sookie just outside the stable.

"He's still alive?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, barely." Godric stopped Sookie from barging into the building, "I need to know, why do you love him?" He put his hands on Sookie's shoulders and tilted his head slightly so they were eye level.

"What? Why would you ask that now?" Sookie tried to escape, but was held steady by his hands.

"Just answer me." Godric said firmly.

"I... well. Bill's a gentleman, he's kind and gentle, and..." Sookie started to stammer, searching for the words that would make Godric let go of her.

"That's enough." Godric took her wrist and led the way into the stable. They could hear voices coming from inside, occasionally interrupted by sobbing, yelling, and groaning.

"Are they having sex or is she torturing him?" Sookie spoke under her breath, forgetting that the vampire could hear her.

"Probably both." Godric couldn't help but laugh a little when he looked back and saw Sookie's face as she imagined what was happening behind the closed wooden doors.

Silently, Godric slipped the two of them into the hallway just outside the room where the noises were coming from. The voices were much easier to hear.

"Why did you want the girl so badly William?" Lorena's sickly sweet voice came through first.

"My queen." Bill's strained tone followed.

"You're going to die because of the order of a spoiled child."

"Please Lorena." Bill's voice barely audible to Sookie. "As my maker have mercy, end me now."

Sookie moved her foot, it was enough to alert Lorena that she and Bill were no longer alone. She flung open the door hiding Godric and Sookie. Lorena lunged for the human,but was stopped by Godric's hand on her throat. He drove her back against the wall which gave Sookie room to run to Bill's laying form.

"Do NOT look away!" Godric squeezed Lorena's chin with his free hand, forcing her to look down on Bill. "See what you have done to your own child, your lover. You have had so long to improve yourself, but refuse. You are a pathetic waste of the blood." He growled out, eyes blazing, all his earlier rage was focused on the vampire in his grasp.

"Kill her, Godric." Bill said from the floor as Sookie loosened his silver chains.

"And you," Godric maintained his hold on Lorena but turned his head so he could see Bill. "You are a coward and a liar. I will not take orders from filth nor will I kill your maker for you."

"William..." Lorena choked out. "I'm-so-sorry. I love you..." She was racked with sobs once again. Godric could only look at her with disdain, she was a terrible maker. He could see that Compton had some potential, but this woman had crushed that, turning him into a pathetic, spineless creature.

"You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the fangs!" Sookie yelled suddenly and rushed at Lorena with a stake. Godric stepped back just in time to avoid the shower of blood as the wood was driven into her heart. He smiled widely as he watched Sookie attack the vampire; she had a fierce glow in her eyes and a smile of her own. Sookie Stackhouse may play innocent, but Godric could see a spark in her that marked her as the warrior fae she was. He smelled it then, only one as ancient as he was would have caught it, she was far more than human. For the millionth time he felt proud of his child, this time for his choice in mates. Godric swore he would kill Bill Compton if it meant this woman would belong to Eric.

"Help me!" Sookie's cry tore Godric from his thoughts. She was attempting to lift Bill off the floor.

"I'll get him, go out the back door. The werewolf Eric sent to protect you should be waiting with his vehicle by now." Godric easily lifted Bill off the floor and Sookie took off in the direction he had indicated.

"When this is over, Compton." Godric growled to the younger vampire, "You _will_ tell her the truth. Or I will kill you myself."

Bill stared at him for a while, unable to find the words to say before he became solely focused on walking with as little assistance as possible. He was trying to understand how Godric knew about the Queen's orders regarding Sookie. For that matter, what did it matter to the ancient vampire?

"You can put him in the back." Alcide Herveaux motioned to the covered back portion of the utility van and ran behind to roll open the door. "Sookie says we need to haul ass out of here." The werewolf pulled Bill from Godric and tossed him carelessly into the back. "Doesn't even deserve that." he whispered under his breath.

"No, he does not." Godric nodded in approval of Herveaux, he seemed to be an honorable man. "Sookie's correct. We can drop her off in Bon Temps, then I need to get to Shreveport." He explained as they walked to the cab and got in; Alcide driving and Sookie sitting between the wolf and vampire.

"Sookie, call your brother and tell him he needs to stay with you for the remainder of the night." Godric pulled out a cell phone and handed it to the blonde.

"Jason has his own problems." Sookie argued.

"No, the vamps right, Sook'." Alcide piped in. "You need a man with you tonight, I'll be around too, after I take him on to Shreveport."

"Fine!" Sookie conceded, too tired to put much more of a fight in. "Jason?" She said into the receiver after a few rings, "Listen, can you be at gran's in a couple of hours?... No, I'm fine. I found Bill and, um, if I have to move him or something I'll need you around... please?...Alright, see ya in a few." She hung up and turned to Godric. "Happy?"

"I will be." Godric took the phone back and leaned his head against the window. He could be in Shreveport much faster if he flew, but he needed to make sure the girl got home safely. He was now certain she would be in his and Eric's life for a very long time, perhaps forever, that decision he would leave to his child. The roof in Dallas seemed so far away now. Had he really considered ending his existence? Two thousand years was indeed a long time, but now he was picturing a future with Aya, Eric, Sookie, and Pamela and he knew that there would be new experiences and obstacles to overcome. Perhaps Eric's lust for life was rubbing off on him, but Godric felt himself buzzing the prospect of a new future. Whatever Aya was, she would become his mate, if she chose it, his progeny as well. Eric was truly in love with a very worthy woman. Yes, things were about to get very interesting.

The ride to Bon Temps was passed in silence. Sookie turned the radio on for a little white noise, but it was eventually turned back off. Godric was lost in his thoughts about the future, Sookie was thinking about Bill's condition and her answer to Godric's earlier question, and Alcide was thinking this went above and beyond his father's debt. Finally, they arrived at Hummingbird Lane, Jason's truck was already parked out front.

"Do you have a day space for vampires in your home?" Godric asked as he and Sookie exited the truck.

"Sort of, he's stayed in the downstairs closet a few times." Sookie raised the door of the van and was instantly tackled by Bill. Godric was surprised, but reacted quickly, tearing the vampire off of her. He was just a half a second too late, Bill had torn into her neck, leaving a gaping, bleeding hole. Alcide ran out of the van in an attempt to capture Bill, but the vampire ran towards his own house.

Godric bit his wrist and started applying his blood directly to the wound. It began to heal instantly, but Sookie had already lost a lot of her own blood. Once he was satisfied the wound was healed, Godric opened his wrist again and pressed it to Sookie's lips.

"Drink." He ordered, holding her head in his lap. It only took a few short swallows before color returned to Sookie's cheeks. Godric pulled away.

"Thank you." Sookie said quietly, her voice scratchy. Godric lifted her bridal style and started towards her house.

"Sookie! OH my God!" Jason rushed out of the house when he saw Godric carrying her.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Stackhouse, just needs to rest now. Will you invite me in?" Godric said calmly.

"Sure, uh, come in Mr. Godric." Jason said uncertainly, he didn't know Godric had left Dallas, but remembered that he was a good vampire. Godric easily passed through the doorway and laid Sookie on the couch.

"Why do I still feel weak?" Sookie asked, her legs felt like jelly and her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

"Shock, I'm afraid not even my blood can cure psychological trauma." Godric stood above her.

"Why would he..." Sookie started to cry. In a very big brotherly move Jason was on the couch instantly pulling her into a hug.

"It's alright, 'sis. He's gone." Jason looked up at Godric, "Isn't he?"

"Not permanently, but that will happen very soon. I need to go to Shreveport, do not let anyone but myself or Eric, my child, in this home." Godric instructed Jason and left out the front door.

"He's not at his house." Alcide came walking out of the woods naked, he had shifted in order to better track Bill.

"I thought he would try to go further. You will stay here tonight? Make sure the only vampires who come near are myself or Eric. I'll make my own way to Shreveport."

"Yes, of course." Alcide nodded then shifted back into his wolf form. Godric took off into the sky for Shreveport. There were so many things he needed to tell Aya. The top of list included that her brother was alive and Godric knew they were not human. As he got closer to Aya, Godric's need grew. He needed to feel her, to smell her, to taste her. In short, he needed to fuck her, then make passionate love to her, then gently and completely to her surprise bring her to one last release before holding her until the sun came up.

* * *

><p>"He is <em>dangerous<em>, darling." Axle Freeman reiterated to Aya. They were sitting on the front porch of the Khalisi home, something in Aya felt like it would be a betrayal to Godric if she let another vampire enter the house. Maybe it wasn't logical, maybe it was, things were very fuzzy when it came to her thoughts about him.

"And you're not?" Aya countered, raising an eyebrow.

"No vampire that old is entirely stable. Beyond that, have you even told him what you are?"

"No. I haven't told him." Aya said tersely, ignoring Axle's first comment. "It doesn't matter though. Not being with him is not an option. I can't explain it, Axle. I feel like... like everything that I am is nothing without him. As if my body, soul, whatever else constitutes me is not me without Godric. He's somehow a part of me, this is all just after a few days and only having sex once! Even after so little time, it's like everything within me began and can only end with Godric."

"Which is why he is such a danger to you. When your kind chooses a mate, it's permanent. The same cannot be said for vampires." Axle looked at the sky suddenly and was not surprised when the topic of their conversation landed in front of them. Godric lowered his fangs, ready to attack whatever vampire was foolish enough to be near Aya.

"Godric!" Aya yelled and stood up. "Please, this is Axle Freeman, I told you about him, remember?" Aya positioned herself directly in front of Godric.

Realizing the vampire was no threat, and remembering he had once saved Aya's life, Godric tensely nodded his head towards Axle. As soon as his fangs were retracted, Aya was on him. Godric smiled in to her kiss, glad she was feeling the same intense need he was, and took over the embrace. He wrapped one hand in her hair and used his other arm to pull her flush against him.

Axle cleared his throat, and Godric reluctantly pulled away. There would be time to execute his plan for Aya later, for now, she needed to know what he did.

"Aya, I found Dirazen."


	10. The More You Know

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**Who has seen season 4 episode 6? That ending scene! OHMYGOSH, my boyfriend thought I was crazy because I was screaming and doing a happy dance. It's about damn time!**

**This turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would. Another chapter will also be added to Live in the Night. Also, this was written around 1am, I usually don't make excuses, but please blame any spelling/grammar/typing mistakes on that. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up on the couch in her own home. She was not alone, Eric Northman was sitting on the armrest and Godric was casually leaning against the wall.<p>

"This has to be real. Godric's never been in my dreams before." She said to herself, but loud enough for the vampires to hear.

Godric chuckled, "Can you be certain of that?"

"If it is a dream, you might as well enjoy yourself." Eric said in his husky, sexy voice that featured in many of Sookie's dreams. "You know you have feelings for me."

Sookie paused, unsure of what to say, how to deny what she knew was true but would never admit in her right mind. "Ew." Was all she came up with, although it was not convincing as her face turned from annoyed to aroused when she took in Eric's leather jacket and tight blue jeans.

Godric laughed heartily in the corner, earning a glare from Eric.

"You enjoy this." Eric leaned forward and kissed Sookie. She didn't put up a fight, deciding it had to be a dream. "And this." Eric moved to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly on her pulse point.

Godric was suddenly sitting behind Sookie, on the other armrest. "Dream or not, now you know you cannot trust Bill Compton." The ancient vampire told Sookie in a voice just above a whisper.

"That's not our blood talking," Eric leaned in so his lips were grazing her ear, just as he had done at the Hotel Camilla, "That's your survival instinct."

Sookie woke with a start. She was at home, laying on the couch. Jason was at her side in an instant when he heard her wake.

"Hey, Sook. It's okay now." He said soothingly.

"Jason?" Sookie tried to clear the fog out of her mind. "Where's Eric and Godric?"

"I don't know. Godric took off and Eric, that's the blond one right?" Sookie nodded. "Well he wasn't here at all." Jason finished and looked at Sookie expectantly.

"Could you hand me my phone?" Sookie pointed to her purse which had been haphazardly thrown on the coffee table. Jason gingerly reached in, he never felt right going through a woman's purse, especially his sister's. Finally he found the cell phone and tossed it to her. Sookie frantically went through her contacts, of course she didn't have the number of the person she wanted to talk to most. She went the the 'F's' and took a moment to wonder when her life had become so weird that she had Fangtasia marked as an important number.

The phone rang a few times before Pam's droll voice came on as the automatic message: _Thank you for calling Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. If you're important we'll call you back. If you are trying to pull a prank we will find you. **beeeep.**_

"This message is for Eric Northman. It's Sookie, could you come over tonight?" Sookie hung up, not sure if her message would serve any purpose. She wasn't even sure Eric was in Shreveport, or, if he was if he would drop everything to see her. Probably not, after their argument at Russell's.

* * *

><p>Aya stared wide-eyed at Godric for a full thirty seconds before she could say anything. "Dirazen? What-where-why-... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She finally gave up trying to be civil and yelled. Aiden and Laura were at the upstairs window in an instant so they could see what was going on.<p>

"I saw him, Aya. I also know..." Godric trailed off, eyeing Axle still uncertain of how much he knew about the Khalisis.

"You know what?" The red-haired vampire asked walking forward. "That they're not exactly human?"

"Dirazen is being held by a particularly sadistic and ancient vampire who finds pleasure in capture rare supernatural beings." Godric kept his eyes on Aya.

"Did anyone tell you what exactly we are?" Aya raised an eyebrow at Godric who shook his head 'no'.

"Darling," Axle put a hand on Aya's shoulder, Godric suppressed his urge to rip off the offending arm. "Take this inside. If you need me, call." Axle nodded to Godric and was off in a flash.

Godric followed Aya into the house and they were greeted with the thunderous noise of teenagers running down the stairs.

"Did he say he found Dad?" "Where is he?" "Are you going to tell him?" "When can we get Dad?" The questions came spilling out from both twins, making it impossible to properly decipher which one was speaking.

"Your father is alive." Godric held up a hand to silence the teenagers. "Tomorrow night, your aunt and I will go get him, he's in Mississippi so I'm afraid there simply is not the time tonight."

"He's alive!" Laura's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. "Thank you!" She squealed and threw her arms around Godric. Godric was shocked at her reaction but managed to pull an arm up and pat her on the head. Aiden pulled his sister off of the vampire.

"There's still more." He showed no emotion at the new of his father's survival, instead he was looking stone faced from Godric to Aya. "He knows something." He said pointedly to his aunt.

Aya widened her eyes realizing the conversation she was about to have.

"You were going to have to tell him eventually." Laura was obviously still excited, but calmed herself down just enough to take in the gravity of the situation.

"Right. About that." Aya looked directly at Aiden.

"Ya, we'll go. I really don't want to be here for this anyway. C'mon Laur, let's go engage in deviant behavior." He winked at Aya and motioned his sister to follow him outside.

"Don't get arrested!" Aya yelled after them.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now." Godric said calmly to Aya, willing her not to be so obviously tense.

"Yes I do." Aya gave him a sad smile. "Come with me." She led Godric to the basement and opened the door to the weapons cache.

Godric took in the room, impressed with the range and age of some of the weapons. "Your brother has quite the collection."

"Who said anything about this being Dirazen's?" Aya said coyly. She picked up the obsidian dagger. "I found this in Mongolia when I was seventeen. The hilt is made of jade, Dirazen told me jade is dried dragon semen. My father, brother, and I tracked something into the Gobi and I used this dagger to cut out it's heart."

Godric stepped forward, taking the dagger from Aya. The black blade was smooth and shiny, it had ripples in it which were aesthetically pleasing and would be twist the insides of whatever it stabbed. The jade hilt was decorated with an intricately carved dragon. He put the weapon back on its resting place. "What was it?"

"The same thing I am, only a different tribe. It was the last of our enemies, my father and our ancestors traveled the world killing them off." Aya closed the distance between her and the vampire, bring her hands up to his face. "Do you trust me?" She whispered.

"Yes." Godric breathed out. Then fell to his knees as his mind was filled with a blinding white light. Dark figures began to emerge from the light, hazy at first, then becoming more clear. It was Godric himself leaning over Eric's human body as he died. As Godric looked on the figures changed, Godric looked less wild, more like he did at the present. Eric was no longer Eric at all but Aya. Illusion Godric suddenly bit down hard on illusion Aya's neck and the figures disappeared in a wisp of smoke. More and more figures appeared, some more clear than others. Sookie was there, fangs extended and clutching to Eric. Aya appeared out of puff of black smoke, her fangs extended and calling for Godric, telling him she needed him, that she would never leave him, that they would fight the world together if need be. Real Godric could not believe his eyes, red tears flowed freely from his eyes and he felt as if someone was tearing his entire being in two. Literally ripping him apart to get at these images he had buried so deep.

"S-stop. Please stop." Real Godric gasped out. The last of the smoke figures (Aya and Godric making passionate love, all fangs and grasping hands) disappeared, the light faded and Godric was still on his knees, back in the concrete basement filled with weaponry.

"I'm sorry!" Aya cried out. "I'm so sorry." She was sobbing lightly and had quickly run to a corner of the room when Godric had begged her to stop.

Godric stood up and looked at her with wide-eyed. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" Aya repeated. "I've never used it on a vampire, are you.."

"I am fine, Aya." Godric took a moment to send calm through his bond with Eric. Eric would have felt Godric's panic and was currently dealing with the queen, Russell, the magistar, and Pam at Fangtasia, he didn't need to worry about his maker as well. "Aya, look at me." Godric moved to her and took one of her hands in his own and placed it on his chest. "Feel me, I'm unharmed. Please, tell me what that was."

"Oh Godric!" Aya said, finally convinced he was fine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "I really am sorry, I didn't realize it would affect you so much." She kissed each of his eyes in turn, wiped the blood from his face and licked it off her fingers, making Godric groan with want. "Those were your wishes, Godric. The things your very soul begs for. I had no idea..." Aya trailed off.

"How did you do that, love? Please, I need to know everything now, now that I have tasted your power."

Aya reluctantly backed away from Godric until her back hit a wall. "It's a leftover power. Like, how humans have an appendix but it's not really needed for anything. My ancestors used that power to feed, they could make people believe their deepest desires came true. While the person lived in this fantasy world my ancestors would slowly drain their life force from them so that when they woke from the fantasy the person usually died in a matter of days. They would lose the will to live outside of that world. That magic, the ability to create those worlds, is gone now. Any guesses yet?"

"Malevolent wish granters?" Godric raised both eyebrows, waiting for the complete answer.

"We have a lot of names, but my favorite is djinn, the silent 'd' confuses people, and please spare any Disney or sitcom jokes." Aya tried to smile.

"No. No jokes about that. I have heard stories of djinn, they are effective killers."

"All the others I ever met were bloodthirsty devils. We're the last, Dirazen and I, and we're not even full, both our mothers were human. Laura hasn't shown any signs of powers. Aiden's telepathic, like his father and my father, but that's it. I'm the only one who has the wish seeing ability. Freaked out yet?" Aya looked up at Godric. Her face looked innocent and scared despite the dark secrets she had just revealed. Her body was trembling with anticipation, waiting for imminent rejection.

"Not remotely." Godric smirked and then he attacked, determined to fulfill some wishes of his own.

* * *

><p>Eric pressed the red button on his office answering machine. He had just witnessed the murder of the magistar at the hands of Russell Edginton, it was shocking and would end messy, then again, so would Russell. Russell had returned to Jackson with Sophie-Ann and a promise from Eric that he would be at the mansion the following night. During the illegal wedding ceremony Eric had felt something through his bond with Godric, something so strong he nearly ran off in search of his maker. The feeling had passed and was replaced with calm and a strong undercurrent of lust.<p>

Sookie's voice filled the office, asking to see Eric. Without hesitation or much more than a sideways look at Pam, Eric flew to Bon Temps at top speed. Sookie was in her upstairs bedroom when he arrived. She screamed when she saw him hovering outside, then quickly opened the window.

"Sookie! What's wrong?" Jason's panicked yell came from across the hallway.

"It's nothing Jason, just a dream!" She yelled back then turned to Eric. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

Eric smiled, "No, this is very real. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Can all vampires fly?" Sookie asked, completely distracted for a moment. "OH! Come in, Eric."

"Can all humans sing?" Eric asked as he climbed through the window.

"Huh, no. I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it." Sookie answered.

"Well then, there you go. Now tell me, have you decided to take me up on my offer of passionate, primal sex?" Eric smirked eerily similar to his maker.

"No! No dirty talk right now Eric Northman! I need some answers. What do you know about Bill that I don't?"

"Oh, that." Eric's face turned serious and he sat on the edge of Sookie's bed.

"It's _that bad?_" Sookie asked, sitting next to him.

"It's very bad, Sookie. Are you sure you want to know now?" Eric asked her with no trace of snarkiness or sarcasm.

"Yes. I don't care how bad it is, after tonight, I need to know everything." Sookie clenched her jaw and absently brushed her hand over neck.

"What happened tonight?" Eric asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Bill-wait, Godric didn't tell you this?"

"Godric is...occupied. What happened?" Eric persisted.

"Bill attacked me after we got him back here from Russell's. I guess he was craving blood after all that torture. Godric saved me, he pulled Bill off and gave me blood, if he hadn't I would be dead for sure." Sookie visibly shivered as she remembered the ordeal, she clutched her stomach, the memory made her feel sick.

"I'm going to kill him!" Eric seethed. "I'm going to rip that coward Compton limb from limb, he is going to suffer..."

"Yes, I thought you would say that." Sookie cut off what was going to be a very detailed rant about the kinds of torture Eric had install for Bill. "To be quite honest, I don't think I'd stop you at this point. That's not very Christian of me, but I really really hate him for everything he's done to me. You understand now why I need to know what you know."

"Sookie." Eric was suddenly kneeling in front of her, his considerable height meant they were still at eye level. "I have never meant to cause you harm, I truly hate being the one to tell you this." He took her hands in. "Bill Compton was a procurer for the Queen of Louisiana. He was sent here to Bon Temps with the mission of seducing you and delivering you to his liege, to be her pet." He ended bitterly, picturing Sookie being forced to pander to the child queen's every whim.

"What? What?" Sookie started to violently shake her head. "So it was all a lie? He made me think he was in love with me, I gave him my virginity, and it was all a lie! I hate him Eric! I hate that dead piece of shit!" She started crying hard and threw herself back on the bed, curling into the fetal position.

"I caused this pain." Eric sat back on the bed and looked down at Sookie. Not knowing what else to do, he laid down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Will you stay, please?" Sookie clutched at his shirt, still crying uncontrollably. "I really don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay, _min kärlek." _Eric kissed the top of her head and held her closer, vowing to never again be the reason she cried.


	11. Calm before the Storm

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**Lot's of dialogue, next to zero action. Sorry, but if it helps, the next chapter is going to get crazy...**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Aya and Godric were laying naked on the floor of the basement. Both of them basking in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking and first blood exchange.<p>

"Not that I'm complaining," Aya was the first to speak, she tilted her head on Godric's chest so she could see his face. "But what the hell? I tell you what I am and _that's_ your first reaction?"

Godric laughed, "That is my first reaction to pretty much anything you say, love. What you are makes no difference to me, other than knowing how much more I need to protect you."

"I'm not as fragile as I look." Aya muttered.

"Perhaps not, you were able to keep up with my more...feral side. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nope, I'm right as rain." Godric looked confused at the term, Aya forgot he didn't always get modern analogies. "You didn't hurt me. By the way, we're laying on a concrete floor in a room filled with very dangerous weapons and the twins will be back any minute."

"Stupid reality." Godric smiled, "Always interfering with our world." They were both silent for a few moments, completely happy to just be with each other, even if it was on a cold, hard, concrete floor. The spell was broken when Godric's cell phone started to ring out a Swedish children's song. Aya groaned and reluctantly stood up so Godric could retrieve the phone.

"I am here my child." Godric said into the speaker then listened as Eric told him about his talk with Sookie and plans for the following night. Aya picked up the shreds of her tank top, there was simply no saving that shirt. She pulled on her denim shorts and stole Godric's button down, the buttons were ripped off, but she could still tie the ends together and roll up the sleeves to form a somewhat suitable cover. She looked up when she heard her name enter the vampire's conversation.

"...Going with us as well... We'll discuss that in person, meet tomorrow as soon as the sun sets... Alright, make Pam, Herveaux, and anyone else you can think of watch her property." The call ended without a goodbye, typical of vampires. Aya tossed Godric his jeans.

"Problems?" She asked while picking the remnants of her shredded clothes and trying to make the room look like they had never been there.

"Nothing that we can't handle. It's going to be dawn soon."

"I know." Aya worried her bottom lip. "You can stay down here, there's a cot in the closet and I'm the only one who know the password to open up these doors."

"That will be nice. Tomorrow night we are meeting at Eric's house at first dark and then leaving for Jackson." Godric paused and tilted his head as if he was listening to something upstairs. "The twins just got home."

"Good." Aya walked to one of the closets and pulled out a folding cot. "It's not very comfy and there are no blankets."

Godric sat on the cot and grabbed Aya's mid-section, pulling her into his lap playfully. "Dear one, I have spent a large part of my existence spending the day in a pile of dirt."

Aya laughed, "Well then, welcome to the Ritz-Carlton." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "We are going to have to talk, you know." Aya was suddenly serious. "About what I saw."

Godric made no response, but stiffened slightly and pressed his lips briefly into a hard line, it was the closest thing to nervousness Aya had ever seen him portray.

"You want me to be like you." She said quietly and moved off his lap so she was facing him with her legs crossed pretzel-style on the cot.

"If I was a human man," Godric began slowly. "I would dream of marrying you because that would guarantee you would be mine for the rest of my life. As it is, I dream of turning you because that would tie you to me for eternity." Godric looked at Aya and saw that she was staring at him open-mouthed, with wide eyes, and barely breathing. "I have frightened you."

Aya shook her head and breathed deeply. "Overwhelmed me. How many others have you turned?"

Godric lifted one corner of his mouth, "Only Eric." Godric leaned forward and kissed her chastely. "There will be time to discuss this later. You are exhausted and I am beginning to feel the call of the sun."

"Okay." Aya nodded and stood up then spun suddenly and got on her knees in front of Godric who looked at her questioningly. "Godric, I...no.. let me start over. You are my gravity now. I don't know how that happened or why, but I need you to know that. You have the power to completely destroy me." She looked down, Godric lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

"I swear on my own blood to never do so. Aya Khalisi, I will love you because I can see now other way to live now."

Aya nodded again and pulled back hesitantly then hurried for the door, making sure it was locked securely before going back up the stairs. She was truly exhausted, the night had been an emotional and physical roller coaster ride and her bed sounded heavenly. She had been hoping to collapse as soon as she got to her room was instead greeted with the sight of Aiden and Laura both in their night clothes laying on her bed.

"Ugh, you two! Let me put some clothes on." Aya rolled her eyes and moved into the adjoining bathroom to pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She then returned to the room and jumped onto the bed and laid down between the twins.

"He made you cry." Laura observed, sounding obviously worried. Aya wiped her face, she had barely registered the tears falling before she left the basement.

"They're the good kind of tears." Aya assured her niece.

"He's crazy for you, you know." Aiden said. "Like stark raving coocoo for cocoa puffs crazy."

"You can read his mind?" Aya asked, she thought for sure Dirazen had once said something about vampires being next to impossible to 'hear'.

"Normally it's just, like, white noise. But when we got back and just a few minutes ago he was broadcasting extremely clear, it's a little scary actually. Do you love him?"

"I do. Very very much." Aya smiled. "Now let me sleep!"

"He's going to get Dad back?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Aya answered.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, just please shut up and sleep." Aya sounded angry but was glad to be there for the twins. She sometimes forgot how young fifteen actually was, they needed a parent too keep away the nightmares and she was what they had for right now.

* * *

><p>"Sookie." Eric very gently shook the sleeping blonde in his arms. "Sookie, lover, wake up."<p>

"Notyourlover." Sookie mumbled but opened her eyes and rolled away from Eric. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Eric smiled widely, not something people got to see very often. "Nothing. I just need to make a call before retiring for the day. Incidentally, is there a place here for me to sleep?"

"_He_ used to use the guest bedroom closet." Sookie motioned to the downstairs bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Eric left the bed and went out the window, landing in the yard. He dialed Godric's number, after what he had felt in the Fangtasia basement he was worried about his maker. It took a few rings, but Godric did pick up.

_I am here my child._ Eric smiled at the familiar and comforting phrase.

"Godric, I told Sookie about Compton. I'm staying at her home in Bon Temps for the day. Pam is safe and healed. Russell married Sohie-Ann and killed the magistar, that's going to be annoying to clean up. I promised Russell I would be at his home tomorrow night."

_You plan to take revenge then?_

"Yes, of course. I finally have him." Eric's eyes glowed with the prospect of finally avenging his family's murder.

_I will be with you. Dirazen Khalisi is being held and tortured by the king. _

"What would Edgington want with him?"

_Their family is not human, they are the last of a very ancient race I've only heard stories about. Because it is her brother, Aya will be going with us as well. _

"Master, I intend to kill him tomorrow night. After one thousand years I will not let anything get in my way." Eric said tersely, trying to make a point without actually saying he didn't give a damn about the Khalisi family and didn't understand Godric's obsession. Then he realized something. "You intend to turn her, don't you?" Eric felt a jolt of jealousy, of course it was common for a vampire as old as Godric to have more than one child. However, Godric had never made any mention of wanting another besides Eric.

There was a pause on the other line. _We'll discuss that in person. Meet tomorrow as soon as the sun sets. _

Eric knew that was the end of the conversation. "Not the bar, my house in The Haven. I need to find someone to keep an eye on Sookie while we're away. I feel...very protective of her. She shouldn't be left alone."

_Alright, make Pam, Herveaux, and anyone else you can think of watch her property. _Godric hung up, there was not anything else to say until the two vampires met face to face. Eric quickly made calls to Pam and Alcide Herveaux, within five minutes he had arranges 24/7 supernatural security for Sookie.

Dawn would be approaching very soon. Eric returned to Sookie's bedroom through her window and found her laying on her back, just barely awake.

"Eric." She said quietly.

"Yes." He said and joined her on the bed, putting one arm around her.

"I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly be apologizing for?" Eric never ceased to be surprised by the girl.

"For treating you like I did. For not trusting you and calling you a big jerk."

"You never called me that."

"Well I thought about it and that's just as bad."

Eric squeezed her shoulder lightly, "You are most definitely forgiven. Compton took advantage of your innocence and planted a false idea of me in your head."

"Mmmmhmmm." Sookie nodded and wiggled closer to Eric. "You're not a beast at all."

Eric was about to reply, but saw that Sookie had once again fallen completely asleep. He kissed her forehead and retreated to the closet she had indicated. Sookie was almost his and very soon he would finally fulfill his father's dying command; the viking rested very well that day.


	12. Leather and Spice and Everything Nice

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**I'm so sorry about the wait! Moving and changing jobs gave me very little time to focus on writing.**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>Aya jumped awake at the sound of banging. Thinking it was a dream, she tried to roll over and go back to sleep. <em>Bang Bang Bang!<em> It wouldn't stop. She looked over at the alarm.

"Who the hell is over at 8am?" She muttered angrily. _Bang Bang!_

"Dear GOD make it stop!" Aiden yelled from the floor and pulled a pillow over his head. Laura was sleeping soundly next to Aya, completely oblivious to the ruckus.

Aya begrudgingly got out of bed and went to open the front door. "Well Shit!"

"Miss Khalisi!" Mrs. Vandiver greeted in her high pitched voice. "You are looking lovely! Mind if I come in?" The social worker left no room for argument and walked past Aya into the living room. "Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Half past too damn early." Aya growled out in a startlingly good impression of Godric.

"8 O'clock." Vandiver ignored Aya's comment. "Which means the twins should have been in school a half hour ago."

"Oh, well, you know... sick days and what not."

"Let me be frank Miss Khalisi." Vandiver said in what Aya supposed was her stern voice; it sounded like a petulant eight year old. "I do not like you. I think you are horribly ill suited to raising children and plan on getting the twins away from you as efficiently as possible. Consider this strike one, two more and you are out."

"Oh, I am so sorry. In my country we do not know zese, how you say, 'strike'." Aya purposely made her accent extra thick, and threw in a few Romanian curse words at the end before switching to her best impression of the Louisianan accent. "Now get the fuck outta my house lady!"

Vandiver started to back out, "Two more." She said in a sing song voice before slamming the front door.

Laura came down the stairs. "Well that was mature."

"It doesn't matter." Aya told her. "Your Dad will be back tonight and that old hag will be out of our lives forever."

* * *

><p>Sookie knew it was wrong. She knew nothing good would come of what she was about to do, but she couldn't stop. After making sure the blinds were closed tightly and no sun was shining through she opened the closet door. The vampire-who-lived-next-door, whose name she was not willing to speak had made the space big enough for him to lay flat in. Being substantially taller, Eric had to bend his knees slightly.<p>

Sookie stared at him for a long moment, trying to piece together her emotions. On the one hand, Eric was manipulative, scary, crude, selfish. But then she thought of him in the Fellowship of the Sun church and how he had willingly been bound in silver to protect Sookie and Godric. Then later on the roof, how broken he had looked when he thought Godric was going to meet the sun. Godric said that that was Eric's true side. Sookie had problems imagining Eric as a sensitive, cuddly man, but crazier things were possible.

"Sookie." Eric said suddenly. Sookie fell back with shock.

"Eric! I'm sorry!" She tried closing the door but was stopped by Eric's hand.

"What time is it?"

"About eight thirty in the morning. I didn't know I would wake you up." She knelt next him and put her hands in her lap.

"I doubt another human could. I can't stay up long, I need my strength for tonight." He straightened his legs so his back was resting against the wall of the closet.

"The thing you were talking about in Jackson, the thing you've wanted since you were human, Russell has it, doesn't he?"

"The thing is Russell." Eric said. "He had his wolves kill my family. My father, mother, and baby sister. She was only eight months old, the only one of my siblings to survive past a few weeks."

"Oh my God." Sookie said lowly, shocked at his story and the fact that he had confided it to her. "Why did he do that?"

"I can't wait to ask him."

Sookie was quiet for a while, taking in everything he had said. She tried to imagine if someone had murdered Jason and she caught up with the person years later. Would she kill him or her? She was a little surprised when a tiny voice in the back of her head answered with a firm _yes._

"Sookie." Eric waved a hand in front of her face, she had zoned out while thinking about it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"No. I need to be sorry. For hurting you like I did at Russell's, that was wrong."

"You're not sorry for the other times you have hurt me? Like forcing your blood in me."

"That and any other perceived wrong prior to Jackson was either because of my desire for you or my desire to protect you. I cannot be sorry for either. You do mean a lot to me and yes, I do feel...uncomfortably human around you."

"I don't know what to say to that." Sookie said quietly.

"Don't say anything, just know in your head and heart I am constantly concerned for you. I need to rest now." Straight and to the point, there was definitely something bothering Eric.

"Good day, Mr. Northman." Sookie stood and walked out of the room, more confused than when she walked in. Eric kept surprising her.

* * *

><p>The hours past extremely slowly for Aya. She cleaned the house, checked the oil and gas in the Impala, made a Cozonac (pound cake), took a long bath, and read parts of a book written by her father. As soon as the sun started to go down she ran to the basement and typed in the code, Godric was standing waiting on the other side. He lifted her up by the waist before bringing her back down for a kiss.<p>

"Pleasant dreams?" She asked as they headed up the stairs.

"All pale in comparison to the dream in front of me." Godric smiled his mischievous grin.

"Really dude?" Aiden said from the kitchen table before taking another bite of the Cozonac. "You guys are a walking cheesy romance novel."

Aya playfully hit the back of his head, "Grow up."

"Says the woman dating the permanent seventeen year old." Aiden shot back.

"Nineteen." Godric corrected, still smiling.

"Don't you have some walls to go tag or something?" Aya put her hands on her hips and attempted to glare at her nephew.

"Whatever you say, Twilight." Aiden grabbed a last bite then ducked to avoid the wooden spoon Aya tossed at his head.

Godric laughed at their antics then wrapped an arm around Aya's waist. "We need to get to Eric's, may we use the Impala?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Um, first you need to...change clothes." Godric stepped away from Aya.

"_Excuse me?"_ Aya was completely taken aback. She was dressed in her nicest jeans and a flowy, white, tube top blouse.

"You need to look less like a good woman and more..."

"Like a fangbanger." Aya finished bluntly. Godric looked slightly contrite, but nodded yes. "Ugh, fine. Give me a minute." Aya stormed up to her room. She wasn't sure she had anything that would make her look like the pathetic girls who frequented Fangtasia. Then she remembered an outfit a friend in Prague had pressured her to buy for an evening out at the discotheques. That certainly made human men's mouths water, it should work on vampires too.

"Well?" Aya turned so Godric could get a 360 view of the black leather mini dress with lace trim and thigh high heeled boots.

His fangs were instantly extended, "I think that outfit needs to make multiple appearances."

Within minutes they were speeding to Eric's house, Godric was driving since he knew where they were going. Eric and Pam greeted them in the driveway just as Aya finished putting the last touches on her smoky eye makeup and applied a little red lipstick. She thought it was a sufficient look for a vampire's 'pet', although her stomach convulsed at the degrading term.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Aya but didn't mention her appearance. "It will be fastest if I fly to Jackson, I suppose you plan on taking this car?" He spoke to Godric.

"Yes, Aya's brother will need the back seat. I'll drive so we shouldn't be too far behind you. When we arrive, Aya will be introduced as my pet and will therefore be ignored by the vampires present. While you distract Edgington and Talbot, we'll retrieve her brother and meet you back here as soon as possible. He's going to need a hospital, so it might take a while."

Eric switched to the ancient version of his native tongue, Pam couldn't even understand most of what he said. "_She does not need to go."_

_"Eric, do not argue with me. She would not sit at home." _Godric responded in the same tongue.

_"It's more than that, correct? You **want** her to fight, you are testing her." _

_"She will be one of us, my son. You need to accept that."_

Eric bowed lightly, but didn't look happy with the conversation. After giving a few instructions to Pam regarding the bar and Sookie he took off into the sky.

"What do I need to do once we get there?" Aya asked after they were well on the road to Jackson.

"Look beautiful, complacent, weak-willed, and willing to do anything for me."

"Well two of those shouldn't be so hard." Aya joked. It was quiet for a while. "You need to bite me." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"All the girls in the bar, they have fang marks on their necks."

"If anyone asks I'll say I prefer your inner thigh." Godric thought that would end the conversation.

"Why didn't you feed from me the first time we had sex?"

"Because," He paused for a second. "I wanted you to understand you are more than blood and flesh to me."

"Which is why you want to change me." Aya stated, making the matter sound very simple.

"We don't have to talk about this right now."

"Eric and Pam used to sleep together." Aya brought up, seemingly out of nowhere. "I overheard Pam telling that blonde girl from your vision, but not in so many words."

"They did. Many makers have sexual relations with their progenies." Godric was not sure where this conversation was going.

"I'm not going to ask the obvious question regarding you and Eric. My point is, they don't anymore. Pam's a lesbian, or a least bi. And Eric is..." Aya cut herself off, she was about to say 'man-whore', or 'womanizer', but neither were things she wanted to say to Godric.

"Eric is Eric. Now I understand where you are going. Please understand, my feelings for you are not the kind that will die out in any conceivable number of decades or even centuries. I will never take another lover after you, regardless of your decision."

"Godric, I.."

"There's the king's mansion." Godric cut her off and pointed to the giant home. They pulled up the drive after a guard opened the wrought-iron gates. "Remember, silent and complacent."

Aya opened her door once the car was in park, then went around and opened Godric's. "_Maestru" _She addressed him as 'master' in Romanian and her most seductive of voices.

"Stay behind me." Godric led her to the front doors and announced himself to the guards. Once inside they were greeted by Eric, Talbot, Edgington, and

"Axle?" Aya forgot herself and yelled in surprise.


	13. Lucky Number 13

**Don't own SVM/TrueBlood, they belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**I swear there's a method to my madness!**

**A few of you in reviews and pm's have asked about the djinn. They are an actual mythical creature, primarily seen in the middle east. The idea of trickster, wish-granting, malevolent spirits are found in Norse, Irish, Greek, Gypsy, Middle Eastern myth. The word 'djinn' I believe is the romanization of an Aramaic word for wish-granting, temperamental demons. So, in a way, you could call the Khalisi's demons, which are a part of the SVM universe. **

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

><p>"Darling! So glad you made it on time!" Axle mocked politeness and motioned for Edgington's guards to seize Aya and Godric. Godric fought back, pulling the head off of one of the vampire guards and biting out the throat of another. Aya was being held by both arms, she was kicking out her legs in an effort to get free, but the vampires holding her would rip her arms out if she pulled to hard.<p>

Eric made his way around the back of the scene where two fresh guards were attempting to capture Godric. He pulled Godric to himself and after a few whispered words forced Godric onto his knees.

"My king." Eric bowed to Edgington and held one hand around Godric's throat. "I told you my maker was weak, he willingly surrendered with the proviso that you allow him to say goodbye to the human girl. Pathetic attachment, really."

"Aw, no need to be so harsh. We all have our little obsessions over the centuries." Edgington went so far as to pat Godric's head like he was a dog. "Axle! Take these two lovebirds down to the museum. Then bring Godric back up here, he has some explaining to do."

"Of course, master." Axle bowed deeply to Edgington and took Aya from the guard, pinning her to him by putting one arm around her shoulders. Godric rose, and followed them with his head bowed, but not before growling and showing his fangs to Eric.

"You bastard." Aya hissed as she was lead into the office. "You fucking bastard. I trusted you! My whole family trusted you!"

Axle sighed and opened the hidden door to Edgington's 'museum'. "Well, that's your fault isn't it? Did you really think I was interested in any of your father's ridiculous ventures? Darling, I was interested in _him._ I sampled his blood once and knew he was just the sort of thing my maker enjoys collecting."

"Your _maker?"_ Aya widened her eyes.

"Yes, and just like any good child I will do anything to keep him happy. I thought about taking Marcus directly to Russell, but then I learned what he was and that he was the last of his kind. So, I waited until he fathered a child. Dirazen had his mental ability, but that _je ne sais quoi_ of Marcus' was missing. The moment you were born I knew you were the perfect treat. Then, when I tasted your blood I knew for certain you were something special. Of course that gypsy mother of yours knew what I was, so she was disposed of."

They had arrived at the iron door. Aya flinched away from the metal, but turned her head to Axle with fire in her eyes. "My father didn't die in a climbing accident, did he?"

"No. Russell and I shared him. Just like we've been sharing Dirazen." Axle opened the iron door and Aya screamed at the sight of her chained brother.

"Have your moment." Axle whispered to Godric. "I'll be waiting in the office, there are no other ways out of this tunnel."

"I'm going to kill you." Aya yelled through her tears from the room. "I swear on my parents graves if it takes me two thousand years I am going to make you pay for this!"

Axle smirked and left. Godric entered the room and pulled Aya away from the hanging body.

"Is he..?" Aya looked up at Godric.

"There is still life in him, he's just unconscious right now." Godric bit his own wrist and let some of the blood trickle down Dirazen's throat. "That should keep him alive until he gets to a hospital where they'll give him a transfusion."

"What's the plan now?"

Godric used his thumb to wipe away the tears and bleeding mascara from Aya's cheeks. "Be patient, I'm working on something. I love you, I worship you." He held her flush to him and kissed her fiercely before pulling away all too quickly.

"Why did that feel like goodbye?" Aya whispered.

"Because it might be." Godric held her for another moment before rushing out of the room, leaving Aya alone with her brother and no clue of how they were going to get out the situation.

* * *

><p>"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Edgington mocked when Godric entered the room with his brows furrowed. "Now, would you please tell me what you were doing in possession of one of my pets?"<p>

"Aya belongs to no one." Godric said steadily.

"She is beneath you!" Eric suddenly cried. "I have watched you with her. You give a mere mortal the same privileges as one of our kind!"

"_Eric."_ Godric rolled his 'r' and hardened the final sound of his child's name to make it sound like the Viking's accent. He was frustrated there was not a language they could communicate in Russell wouldn't know. There was so much he wanted to say. "_Erinnern Augsburg."_

_"_You are aware that your child has sworn fealty to me?" Russell addressed Godric after taking in the exchange with Eric.

"I am."

"You also know that by keeping the whereabouts of the girl from me after learning I had a claim on her blood is treason."

"Everything is treason." Godric said solemnly.

There was a moment of quiet while everyone considered what Godric had just said. It was interrupted by a phone ringing. Russell rolled his eyes and pulled out a cell phone. He put the receiver to his ear and listened. "I'll be there immediately." He hung up and looked around the room. "I'm afraid this little affair is going to have to wait. There are pressing matters for me attend to."

"Eric!" Russell kept his eyes on Godric. "Take your maker back down to his lover and chain him in silver."

"My king?" Eric was visibly concerned.

"DO NOT DISOBEY!" The king railed. "Talbot! Go with them and make sure the task is done properly. Axle, come with me."

Talbot looked like he was about to retort, but was silenced by a glare from Edgington. He pulled a briefcase out from behind one of the bookcases. "Follow me."

Eric and Godric walked behind Talbot. Godric could feel Eric's inner turmoil through their bond and not for the first time wished he had squashed any thoughts of revenge from Eric's mind centuries ago. He thought back to that night in Augsburg when Eric had so fiercely stabbed the were woman, then willingly defiled his own blood to get information from her. Godric spent many years teaching his child to master his emotions but when it came to this thousand year old quest Eric was completely unhinged.

They came to the iron room and found Aya inside looking for a weakness in the wall. Every time her skin came in contact with the iron it would burn and she would let out a little scream. Talbot laughed at her antics.

"Think I'm funny, vampire?" Aya rounded on the three vampires and they let all started at her full appearance. Her eyes were glowing red and she seemed to be flickering in and out, shaking in rage. She raised both hands and put them on Talbot's temples. He dropped to his knees and screamed in agony, but she did not let go. Godric saw blood start to trickle down from her nostrils and pulled her off of him, having to push her on the ground.

Talbot rolled on the floor, clutching his head. Aya was still glowing and flickering and Godric found that his own skin felt like it was being burned by the sun where it touched her. "Aya. Goddess, come back. _Intoarce la mine, come back to me."_ His skin burned, but Godric held on until he felt Aya relax and fire subsided.

"Godric?" Eric rushed to his maker's side. All pretense of disloyalty abandoned.

"I am fine. We need to get the Khalisi's out. Put the silver on Talbot, then fly Aya back to Shreveport. I'll take Dirazen in the car, we'll need Dr. Ludwig."

"Yes master." Eric immediately pulled on a pair of gloves from the briefcase and began to place silver chains on Talbot's still writhing body.

"No." Aya said suddenly. "I'm not leaving you and my brother."

"Don't argue." Godric said sharply. It was not a tone Aya was used to hearing form him. "It's the fastest way to get us all to safety."

Eric stood up and reached a hand out to Aya. "Miss Khalisi."

"I..." Aya hesitated, but with one final look at Godric took Eric's hand. He lifted her bridal style and started to run up the tunnel and out of the house. Once they were outside he took to the air immediately, anxious to get back to Shreveport. There would be bloodshed when the king returned and found Talbot silvered.

They arrived at Fangtasia in record time. Pam was waiting in Eric's office. "We need somewhere safe to hide, now!"

"Why are you panicking? You never panic, should I panic?"

"Pam!"

"Um" Pam tried to calm herself down. "A human's house would be best. Sookie?"

"That's out of-" Eric was cut off by his door being banged open. He pushed Aya behind him, but not before a shot was fired. Eric smelled blood and immediately charged the assassin, killing him within seconds.

"Pam!" He nodded to the door and the body. "Find out who that was."

Pam quickly shut the door, the silencer on the gun kept the bar patrons from hearing the noise. Eric knelt down by Aya, she had been shot in the stomach and blood was pooling underneath her.

"God-Godric." She tried to yell, but his name came out weak on her lips. Eric lifted her once again and sped out of the bar before anyone saw him.

* * *

><p>Sookie was laying on the couch, debating whether or not she should go to Fangtasia when she heard her door open and shut. She turned around and saw Eric Northman holding a very bloody woman.<p>

"Eric what the hell?" She yelled.

Eric ignored Sookie and gently laid Aya on the now vacated couch.

"Who is she?" Sookie persisted.

"Godric's lover." Eric said quietly. His mind was reeling. Godric had given him the task of protecting the girl, now she was dying because of an unknown assassin. He thought back to the conversations Godric had had with him regarding her.

"She needs a hospital!" Sookie grabbed Eric's arm. He looked down at her hand then up to her face.

"Humans can't do anything for her now." He said, begging Sookie to understand.

"oh my god. You're going to..."

"She has just enough life left. Sookie, this is very important. Do not allow any vampires except for Godric or Pam in your home. Not even Bill. After I give her my blood, we'll need to go to ground immediately."

"Alright. Only Pam and Godric, go to ground immediately." Sookie repeated.

Eric bent over Aya, then looked up at Sookie who was still hovering. "Could you...not watch?"

Sookie's eyes widened. "Oh! Right! I'll just..." She left the room quickly. A part of her was curious to see a new vampire being made, but on second thought it was best just to go to bed. It seemed like a rather personal moment.

Eric leaned back over Aya, taking one last assessment of her injuries. She was bleeding out, dying from a would in the same place he had been stabbed by a sword over one thousand years ago. Aya opened her eyes half-way.

"Don't be scared" Eric tried to assure her.

"N-not scared. Pissed off." She said weakly.

Eric smiled. "You'll become death."

Aya nodded. "_He_ is death."

_Godric, förlåt mig. Forgive me. _Eric whispered to himself before biting into the gypsy's neck.


End file.
